How Could It Happen?
by Vanilla Mint29
Summary: Menikah diusia muda? Apalagi dijodohkan oleh orang tua dan parahnya kedua mempelai adalah sesama rival? Apakah yang akan terjadi jika kedua rival ini disatukan dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan?
1. Chapter 1

Yoo…! Minna-san, saya hanya bermaksud mempublish fic saya yang udah lumutan ini. Saya akui fic ini sangat banyak kekurangannya. Tapi semoga para readers bisa menikmatinya ^^

Warning : Typo, aneh, gaje, abal, garing, dll.

Happy reading ^^

* * *

Ketika itu usiaku 4 tahun. Sahabat dari papa dan mama datang berkunjung. Mereka memiliki seorang putra. Usianya mungkin seumuran denganku. Kemudian dia berhasil menarik perhatian papa dan mama karena kepandaiannya dalam berhitung. Aku yang melihat itu merasa kesal. Aku tidak mau kalah. Lalu terjadilah persaingan di antara kami. Persaingan itu membuat kami menjadi rival, sampai saat ini.

"73!"

Aku menatap seorang laki-laki berambut navy blue dan bermata deep blue. Tatapan yang kuberikan adalah tatapan penuh kemenangan. Sementara dia terlihat sangat geram dan marah. Sayang, jika saja Mr. Faustus tidak di sini, mungkin aku sudah tertawa geli melihat ekspresi si bocah yang kelewatan menggelikan.

-oOo-

"Yang tadi itu hebat! Kalian terus-terusan bersaing dalam menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Mr. Faustus! Keren!"

"Memang wajar kau terkagum dengan persaingan tadi."

"Ya. Tapi kau harus membiasakan dirimu untuk melihatnya."

"Benar. Persaingan yang sangat ketat, dimana tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah."

"Kurasa persaingan ini akan menjadi sebuah keabadian. Aku benar, kan, Leavanny?"

Aku tersenyum sinis dengan menatap sang rival. "Itu benar. Dan aku tidak akan pernah kalah."

-oOo-

Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenal baik sahabat papa dan mama. Bahkan aku juga sudah tidak aneh lagi dengan kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba dan mendadak. Tetapi kali ini, ada yang aneh. Entah kenapa aku merasa yang aneh pada mereka, termasuk papa dan mama. Terlebih setelah melihat dua buah kotak yang masing-masingnya terdapat cincin. Cincin white gold dengan diamond kecil di tengahnya.

Tidak, bukan hanya cincin yang membuatku merasa aneh. Tetapi suasana yang tercipta di sini juga terasa aneh. Mereka berempat tampak sangat senang. Sedari tadi senyuman itu tak pudar dari wajah mereka. Apa yang membuat mereka begitu senang? Mungkinkah sesuatu yang akan mengejutkan?

"Kalian tampak senang.", ujarku tiba-tiba.

Mama menatapku. "Tentu saja kami senang. Sangat senang."

"Ada apa? Bisa kalian ceritakan? Dan... Cincin apakah itu?"

"Oh..." Sahabat mama tersenyum. "Ini cincin pernikahan."

"Pernikahan? Pernikahan siapa?"

"Kau dan Ciel."

Eh?

EKKHHHH! APAAA?!

Itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Impossible!

"I.. Itu tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa hal itu bisa terjadi?!", bantahku dengan suasana hati yang sangat panik.

"Begini, Leavanny." Kini sahabat papa, Mr. Phantomhive berbicara. "Kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum kalian lahir. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian."

"Ta.. Tapi... Tapi ini terlalu mendadak!"

"Tak apa. Lagipula pernikahannya akan berlangsung lusa."

"Heee...! Ya.. Yang benar saja?! La... Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku?! Usiaku masih 17 tahun!"

"Sekolah, ya? Itu sih urusan yang mudah. Serahkan semuanya kepada kami."

Oh... Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin...

-oOo-

Aku memandangi diriku yang dipantulkan oleh cermin. Uhh... Aku tampak konyol dengan gaun pengantin ini. Lebih konyol lagi dengan siapa aku akan menikah. Ini bencana! Mau kutaruh dimana harga diriku jika aku , Leavanny McTavish menikah dengan rivalnya?! Diusia 17 tahun pula! Argh...! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?! Aku kan hanya gadis polos yang ingin hidup damai...

"Kau tampak cantik, sayang."

Aku menatap si empunya suara. "Mama, jika pernikahan ini dibatalkan saja, bagaimana?"

"Tentu tidak akan. Kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Tapi, ma, ini terlalu dini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan masa mudaku."

"Kau bicara apa? Kau kan menikah diusia muda, tentu tidak akan kehilangan masa muda. Apalagi kau akan ditemani Ciel. Romantis, kan?"

Ini gila!

"Bukan itu maksudku. Jika sampai ketahuan, teman-teman akan mentertawakanku. Tidak hanya itu, aku akan kehilangan prestasiku."

"Tidak akan, sayang. Sudah kami bilang, serahkan semuanya pada kami. Upacaranya akan diadakan di gereja terdekat. Lagipula kami tidak banyak mengundang tamu. Dan... Tidak ada pesta. Jadi aman, kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja-"

"Nah... Kau sudah selesai. Ayo kita pergi."

"Tu.. Tunggu...!"

-A few hours later-

Aku tidak menyangka akan melewati upacara sakral tadi. Kalian tahu? Yang tadi itu sangat memalukan! Aku tidak mau mengingat upacara pernikahan di gereja tadi! Benar-benar sulit dipikir oleh pemikiranku!

"Akhirnya... Selesai juga..."

"Benar. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menimang cucu."

"Akan seperti apa ya nantinya?"

"Pasti bayi lucu dengan rambut navy blue dan mata ungu yang besar serta indah."

Uhh...! Maaf saja, nyonya-nyonya, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya. Aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya! Siapa juga yang sudi disentuh oleh laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Hii... Mengerikan! Mereka memang banyak berandai.

"Oh ya..." Papa menjentikan jarinya. "Bagaimana jika kita melihat rumah baru kalian."

Rumah baru?

Oh! Tidak! Firasatku buruk!

-oOo-

"Wah... Rumah yang indah!"

Indah katanya? Bagiku ini LEBIH dari sebuah rumah hantu. Tidak ada indah-indahnya sama sekali. Daripada terkagum, rumah itu malah membuatku merinding. Aku akan merasa sangat tersiksa jika harus satu atap dengan rivalku. Aku DAPAT membayangkan bagaimana sengsaranya hidupku nantinya.

Mama menuntunku. "Ayo masuk. Kita lihat rumah baru kalian."

Eh...! "Tu.. Tunggu...!"

Kami pun memasuki rumah berlantai dua. Ternyata rumah ini sudah dilengkapi berbagai macam peralatan. Aku tidak menyangka, sematang inikah mereka ingin mempersatukan kami? Ya ampun... Apakah mereka sudah gila menikahkan anak mereka yang masih di bawah umur?!

"Yah... Baiklah. Kalian sudah melihat rumah ini."

"Tapi kami rasa kami harus pulang."

"Benar. Ini sudah pukul 8 p.m."

"Well then, have fun, kids!"

A...apa?!

Aku berusaha menghentikan mereka. "Tung...gu..."

Terlambat. Mereka sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Cepat sekali. Dan mereka telah meninggalkan kami berdua dalam satu rumah yang masih asing dimataku! Bagaimana mungkin aku menggalami hal mengerikan ini! Ini jauh lebih mengerikan daripada diacungkan senjata oleh para perampok!

"Tidak mungkin ini terjadi...", ujarku ketakutan. "Kuharap ini hanya mimpi..."

"Ini..." Ciel mengeluarkan suaranya setelah tak berbicara sedari tadi. "Ini... Mustahil... Aku tidak mungkin mengalami ini. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan perempuan gila itu..."

"Apa?! Hey... Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Teman-teman akan mentertawakanku. Mereka akan mengolok-olokku. Harga diriku hilang..."

"Reputasiku... Reputasiku akan hancur. Soma akan mentertawakanku. Alois akan makin mengejekku. Aku hancur..."

Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk di sofa. "Aku tidak percaya ini. Mereka telah memaksa kita untuk menikah secara sepihak."

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku setuju denganmu."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Mengemis meminta semua ini diakhiri?"

"Percuma. Mereka tidak akan mengabulkannya. Keinginan mereka itu mutlak."

Itu benar. Keinginan mereka mutlak. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu-gugat keinginan mereka. Pada saat hari pertama kami masuk di Senior High School, orang tua kami protes. Mereka protes kepada pihak sekolah karena aku dan Ciel tidak satu kelas. Didesak seperti itu, pihak sekolah akhirnya menyerah. Memalukan, bukan? Ah... Benar-benar.

"Kita buat perjanjian.", ujarku. "Kita rahasiakan ini. Jangan sampai teman-teman tahu kalau kita sudah menikah."

"Hah?"

"Ayolah... Aku yakin kau masih ingin sekolah dan memiliki harga diri di sana, kan? Lagipula orang tuamu pasti sudah mengatakannya."

"Kau benar."

"Just don't let them know."

"Ok. Ini kesepakatan. Kita akan tetap bersekolah hingga selesai."

-oOo-

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai piayama, aku memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam. Dengan persediaan bahan makanan yang minim, kurasa aku akan membuat succotash. Suatu makanan yang hanya berbahan dasar kacang-kacangan dengan pelengkap sayuran. Yah... Walau hanya itu, kurasa itu dapat membuatku kenyang.

Jadi aku mulai membongkar rak makanan. Dan... Benar dugaanku. Hanya ada kacang-kacangan, tomat, paprika, dan brokoli. Sebelumnya mama memang mengatakan bahwa sebagai makan malam, aku dapat membuat succotash. Mama telah menyiapkan bahan makanan tapi hanya sedikit. Sebab mereka disibukan oleh persiapan pernikahan itu.

-oOo-

Nah... Akhirnya selesai juga makan malam untukku. Hanya untukku? Tentu saja. Hah? Ciel? Haha... Jangan konyol. Aku tidak mau membuatkan makan malam untuknya. Biar saja dia membuat makan malamnya sendiri. Aku tidak perlu peduli terhadapnya.

Tangan kananku yang memegang sendok segera mengambil sebagian succotash yang ada dipiringku. Setelah itu mulai melahapnya. Emm... Memang tak seenak buatan mama, tapi ini cukup enak untuk pemula sepertiku. Setidaknya akan cukup mengenyangkan perutku.

"Mana makan malamku?"

Aku melirik si empunya suara. "Makan malammu? Haha... Jangan membuatku tertawa. Aku mana mau membuatkannya untukmu."

"Apa?!"

"Hey... Memangnya aku pembantumu. Kau buat saja makan malammu sendiri."

"I.. Itu..."

"Oh... Aku tahu, kau tidak bisa memasak, ya?"

"Err..."

"Kalau begitu, aku menang lagi!"

"Eh?"

"Memangnya menurutmu kita hanya bersaing dalah pelajaran? Tentu saja tidak. Kita bersaing dalam segala hal, termasuk memasak."

"Ta.. Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak!"

"Ya sudah."

"Cih!" Dia berbalik dan beranjak. "Ok! Aku tidak butuh makan malam!"

Haha... Tak kusangka aku akan menang lagi...

Well... Aku sudah selesai dengan makan malamku. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Jadi aku melangkah menuju kamar di lantai dasar. Aku tidak mau susah-susah menaiki anak tangga hanya untuk tidur di kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Itu merepotkan.

Sesampainya di depan kamar, aku segera menarik daun pintu. Aku terkejut. Lampu di sini mati. Tanganku segera menyentuh saklar dan menekannya. Yah... Aku memang sangat takut kegelapan. Hal itu selalu membuatku menjadi paranoid. Dan sialnya, itu sering kali kualami.

Aku melihat satu sosok diranjang. Ketika kupertegas, ternyata...

Segera mendekati ranjang dan mengguncangkan sosok yang ada di atasnya. "Hey... Bangun! Ini kamarku! Kamarmu ada di lantai dua!

"Berisik..."

"Ciel! Bangun! Ini kamarku! Kau tidak boleh tidur di sini!"

"Pergi sana!"

"Hey! Bangun! Kau tidak mendengarku, hah?!"

"Mengganggu saja!" Dia menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ciel! Kau tidur di kamar lantai dua! Aku tidur di sini! Hey!"

"Ugh! Kau saja yang tidur di kamar lantai dua!"

Uh... Dia tidak mengerti! Aku takut gelap! Asal tahu saja, kamar di lantai dua itu harus melewati lorong, dan lorong itu gelap. Tadi Ciel mengantarku ke kamar itu untuk mengambil selimut. Kalau ditemani, aku berani. Tapi sekarang, aku sendirian. Apalagi harus tidur di sana. Aku tidak mau! Aku phobia kegelapan!

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sepertinya Ciel sudah tertidur...

KRUUKKK...

Eh? Suara apa itu? Seperti suara...

Mataku menatap Ciel. "Kau lapar, ya?"

Ciel segera menyibakan selimutnya dan menatapku tajam. "Diam!"

"Mengaku saja."

"Tidak! Aku tidak lapar!"

KRRUUKKK...

Aku tertawa. "Ahahaha...! Benar, kau lapar rupanya."

"Hentikan! Jangan tertawa!"

"Bagaimana tidak bisa tertawa? Yang tadi itu lucu!"

"Hentikan kataku!"

"Haha... Ok. Tapi kau lapar, kan? Mau makan?"

"Eh?"

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau juga tidap apa-apa."

"A.. Aku mau!"

"Alright then, follow me."

-oOo-

"Ehm... Enak..."

"Bagus. Kau baru saja mengakui kalau masakanku enak."

"E.. Eh! Ti.. Tidak! Tadi hanya..."

"Ah.. Kau terlalu banyak mengelak." Mataku memandang rak makanan. "Kita tidak punya bahan makanan."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus membelinya, bodoh."

"Iya, iya, besok setelah pulang sekolah, kita akan ke supermarket."

"Kita?"

"Ya. Memangnya kau mau aku salah membeli bahan makanan."

"Cih... Dasar."

Tapi...

Hoaammm...

... Aku mengantuk... Aku ingin tidur...

-oOo-

"Kita mau naik apa ke sekolah?"

Aku terperangah. Benar juga. Biasanya aku diantar Mike menggunakan mobil. Tapi sekarang? Aku mau naik apa ke sekolah? Haruskah aku menelepon Mike untuk menjemputku? Tapi mungkin aku akan terlambat. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Tapi aku menemukan ini dilaci lemari." Ciel menunjukan kunci.

"Kunci apa itu?"

"Sepertinya kunci mobil."

"Mobil?"

"Ayo lihat garasi."

Melihat Ciel bergegas menuju garasi, aku pun segera mengikutinya. Sesampainya di sana, dia membuka pintu garasi. Dan... Whoa...! Mobil! Maserati GranTurismo! Apalagi itu berwarna merah! Ya ampun... Apakah ini untukku? Untuk...ku? Sayangnya, kurasa tidak. Ini untuk kami. Berdua.

Ciel membuka kunci pintu mobil. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobil setelah membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu. Tak lama kemuadian, terdengar suara mesin mobil yang menyala. Aku yang melihatnya hanya menatap penuh keheranan. Mau apa dia dengan mobil itu?

"Hey... Mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ? Cepat masuk atau kita akan terlambat!"

Eh?

Walau tetap bingung, toh aku tetap menuruti perintahnya.

"Memangnya kau bisa mengemudi?", tanyaku setelah duduk di samping kursi kemudi.

"Tentu saja bisa. Hehe... Kalau begitu, aku yang menang."

"He.. Hey..!"

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak bisa mengemudi, kan?"

"Ap- Ugh...!"

Pembicaraan selesai dan Ciel mulai memacu mobil ini dengan kecepatan minimum. Tak kusangka bocah seperti ini, bocah menyebalkan seperti dia bisa mengemudikan mobil. Dasar. Lihat akibatnya! Aku kalah dan dia mempermalukanku! Huh!

Tapi... Daripada itu, aku lebih heran ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku. Seingatku, aku tertidur saat menemani Ciel makan malam. Tapi saat bangun, aku sudah berada di kamar lantai dasar.

Mataku menatap Ciel dengan seksama. Mungkinkah dia yang memindahkanku? Tapi...! Ukh! Di... Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa saat aku tertidur, kan?!

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku."

Ah... Sial! Dia menyadarinya.

Kusilangkan kedua tanganku. "Tadi malam kau yang memindahkanku ke kamar?"

"Menurutmu siapa lagi? Memangnya ada orang selain kita di rumah itu?"

Aku memalingkan wajah. "Emm... Tidak... Terjadi apa-apa kan tadi malam?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Memang apa yang membuatku ingin menyentuhmu?"

"Hmph... Baguslah."

-oOo-

"Aku akan ke kelas lebih dulu."

"Lalu aku?"

"Tunggu di sini. Mereka akan curiga jika melihat kita datang bersama."

"Alright, alright."

Itulah percakapan kami sebelum akhirnya aku sampai di kelas. Sejauh ini, tak ada yang curiga mengenai hubunganku dengan Ciel. Syukurlah... Ini aman. Aku harap. Dan semoga saja sampai akhir pun tidak ada yang akan mengetahui rahasia besar ini.

"Good morning, Leavanny...!"

Aku menoleh. "Good morning, Mey Rin."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ayolah, kita baru bertemu kemarin lusa."

"Haha... Aku hanya bercanda. Oh ya, tugas yang diberikan Mr. Faustus cukup sulit. Aku mengerjakannya dibantu kakakku. Kalau untukmu sih pasti mudah, kan?"

Eh? Tugas? Oh! Astaga! Aku lupa mengerjakannya! Semua ini gara-gara aku terlalu fokus pada kesialan yang menimpaku kemarin! Ba.. Bagaimana ini?! Jika Mr. Faustus menghukumku karena tidak mengerjakan tugas, reputasiku bisa menurun! Semua keberhasilan yang kuciptakan dari tahun pertama akan berakhir sia-sia!

-oOo-

"Ok, students, please put your books task in front of the the class."

"Yes, sir."

Damn it! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin mengumpulkan bukuku yang baru kuisi dua nomor. Itu juga baru kuisi tadi saking buru-burunya. Aku tidak tahu itu benar atau salah. Ugh... Bisa-bisa Mr. Faustus menghukumku berdiri di koridor. Ah... Itu masih beruntung. Jika dia melarangku mengikuti jam pelajarannya bagaimana?

Kulihat semua murid sedang mengumpulkan buku tugasnya. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Gawat... Tampaknya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tidak mengerjakan tugas. Itu artinya... Aku akan dihukum seorang diri. Uhh...! Moment memalukan akhirnya menimpaku.

Semua murid sudah mengumpulkan buku tugas dan kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tapi... Eh? Baru saja aku melihat Ciel yang sudah ingin beranjak untuk memberikan buku tugasnya. Namun... Kenapa dia duduk kembali? Apakah dia tidak mau menyerahkan buku tugasnya? But why?

"McTavish, sepertinya kau tidak ke depan untuk mengumpulkan buku tugasmu."

Ga.. Gawat! Mr. Faustus menyadarinya!

"Ma.. Maaf, Mr. Faustus, saya tidak mengerjakan tugas."

"Eh? Kenapa? Tidak biasanya."

"Itu karena... Kemarin... Saya sangat sibuk dengan urusan keluarga. Jadi saya lupa dengan tugas."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat bangga terhadap prestasimu. Tapi aku bukan tipe guru yang suka menganak emaskan seorang murid. Silakan menunggu di luar kelas hingga pelajaranku selesai."

"Baik, Mr. Faust-"

"Mr. Faustus."

Seseorang berbicara dengan lantang. Seketika itu juga semua pandangan yang ada di kelas ini menatap si empunya suara, termasuk aku.

"Ya, Phantomhive?", ujar Mr. Faustus.

"Maaf, saya juga tidak mengerjakan tugas."

Eehhh? Ke.. Kenapa dia berbohong? Bukankah tadi jelas-jelas dia membawa buku tugasnya dan akan menaruhnya di meja guru di depan kelas? Apa yang dipikirkan Ciel? Seharusnya dia membalas tatapan kemenanganku setelah aku mengalahkannya kemarin lusa, kan? Dia bukan seperti Ciel yang biasanya. Dia aneh.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, kau juga ikut bersama McTavish berdiri di koridor."

"Baik."

Setelah mendapat hukuman berupa berdiri di luar kelas, aku dan Ciel segera pergi keluar kelas. Suasana di luar sini sepi. Tentu saja, karena semua kelas sedang sibuk belajar. Dan... Ah... Ini sulit dipercaya. Aku dihukum? Untuk yang pertama kalinya aku merasakan pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan ini.

Aku menatap Ciel yang sedang bersandar pada dinding. "Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tahu kau mengerjakan tugas. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menyerahkannya?"

Ciel merogoh saku celananya. Dia mengambil ponsel lalu memasang earphone. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi sekarang kau kena hukum gara-gara itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kupikir kita bersaing. Jadi seharusnya kau mengalahkanku. Ini kesempatanmu."

"Lupakan saja."

"Apa karena aku tidak mengerjakan tugas, makanya kau tidak ingin menyerahkan buku tugasmu?"

"Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan?"

"Aku serius, Ciel. Kau melakukan ini karena aku?"

Dia melepaskan earphone-nya. "Kalau ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah. Kali ini tidak ada persaingan. Persaingan hanya untuk anak kecil.", ujarnya seraya memakai kembali earphone tersebut. "Jadilah sedikit dewasa."

Ciel... Aku baru melihat sisi dirimu yang satu ini.

-oOo-

"Wah... Ada apa denganmu, Leavanny? Tidak biasanya kau lupa mengerjakan tugas."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak perlu dibahas."

"Bukan tabiatmu yang dapat melupakan tugas. Pasti ada sesuatu."

"Aku hanya lupa. Itu saja."

"Baiklah." Mey Rin memerhatikan tanganku. "Cincin apa yang kau pakai?"

Ekh! Astaga! Aku lupa melepasnya!

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ah... Bukan apa-apa. Ini milik ibuku."

"Bagaimana bisa ada padamu? Kau mencurinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia memintaku untuk ke toko perhiasan dan meminta dibuatkan cincin yang mirip dengan cincin ini. Jadi daripada kutaruh di tas dan hilang, lebih baik kupakai seperti ini, kan?"

"Oh..."

Fuhh... Hampir saja. Tapi aku tidak menyangka aku dapat mengelak dengan kalimat yang sempurna. Tanpa tersendat-sendat sedikitpun. That's perfect!

* * *

Apakah ada yang berpikir aneh dengan fic saya yang satu ini? Kegilaan orang tua mereka yang menikahkan mereka secara paksa diusia dini? Yap! Itulah salah satu keanehannya. Padahal mereka masih sekolah. Tapi gak apalah, biar sedikit greget ^^

Dan apa? Mirip seperti alur Yes Or No? Yah… Memang. Tapi daripada saya kepikiran akan fic ini, mending saya publish aja. Semoga saja para readers suka walaupun fic ini punya alur yang klise.

Satu kata untuk mengakhiri chapter 1 ini. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Kemarin saya hampir dapat nilai 100 diujian lisan satu mata pelajaran dengan hanya tahu nama-nama personil sebuah band mancanegara. Beliau itu katanya emang ngefans sama band itu. Sayangnya, saya gak tahu nama-namanya -_- sayang bangettt...! Eh... Ko malah curhat ya saya? Hehe... Lupakan.

Rosellia Anderson : Okok, bisa diatur ^^ dan silakan simak chapter yang satu ini.

Warning : Typo, aneh, gaje, abal, garing, dll.

Enjoy...

* * *

Sesuai janji Ciel, setelah jam pulang sekolah, kami mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Tapi bahan makanan apa ya? Aku tidak pernah belanja sebelumnya. Apakah aku harus membeli vegetable? Atau fruit? Kira-kira... Menu makan makan kali ini apa ya? Aduh... Aku bingung apa yang harus kubeli.

Mataku tertuju pada daging ayam yang ada di hadapanku. Seketika itu juga aku dapat ide.

"Kau mau tidak jika menu makan malamnya sunday roast?", tanyaku pada Ciel.

Dia menatapku heran. "Sunday roast? Kau yakin bisa membuatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aunt Robin pernah mengajariku cara membuatnya."

"Baiklah jika kau bisa membuatnya. Selama masakannya tidak gagal, itu tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu, kita butuh wortel, kentang, dan kacang polong sebagai pelengkapnya. Lalu kita cari juga bahan makanan yang lain."

-oOo-

Aku menaruh pisau dan garpu di atas piring dengan tatanan yang benar. Setelah itu meminum air putih. Hey... Apa yang salah dengan air putih? Jangan salah, ya? Air putih ini sehat. Daripada meminum juice kemasan yang memiliki kandungan zat kimia, lebih baik meminum air putih yang bersih dan sehat, kan?

"OK." Ciel memecahkan suasana. "Daripada kita meributkan soal kamar seperti kemarin, lebih baik kita putuskan kamar kita masing-masing."

"Ide bagus. Aku ingin kamar di lantai dasar."

"Kupikir itu kamarku."

"Tidak. Itu kamarku."

"Bagaimana bisa itu jadi kamarmu?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Bagaimana pun caranya."

"Kau...- OK, baiklah. Itu kamarmu."

"Nah... Memang begitulah seharusnya."

"Kalau bagitu, kau cepat tidur sana. Aku tidak mau mengangkutmu lagi. Kau berat."

"Iya, iya."

Aku beranjak. Lalu kami berpisah di depan tangga. Aku membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali setelah aku masuk ke kamar tentunya. Aku akan membiarkan lampu kamar tetap menyala. Itu membantuku menghilangkan rasa phobiaku terhadap kegelapan. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Thomas Alffa Edison yang telah menciptakan lampu.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Dan...

KLIK!

Eh? Ti.. Tidak...

"KYAAAAA...!"

Ga.. Gawat! Celaka! Bagaimana bisa listrik di rumah ini mati?! Kenapa harus mati pada malam hari?! Sial! Phobiaku muncul seketika. Aku jadi paranoid. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menyembunyikan tubuhku di bawah selimut. Aku benar-benar takut! Aku tidak berani melihat sekelilingku!

Please, help me!

Tolong aku! Tolong aku! Jika tidak, aku takut akan mengulangi kejadian itu! Aku tidak mau mengalami kejadian menyeramkan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya! Aku terlalu takut... Aku tidak mau berada di tempat gelap... Aku takut... Tolong aku...!

BRAK!

"Leavanny!"

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamar ini didobrak. Ada yang memanggil namaku. Aku juga merasakan ranjangku bergoyang. Ugh! Jangan-jangan...! Mungkinkah orang itu datang lagi?! Tidak! Apa yang harus kulakukan! Kini dia berada di dekatku! Aku benar-benar takut!

Aku menjauhkan diri. "Tidak! Menjauh dariku!"

"Leavanny! Hey! Ini aku, Ciel!"

Ciel...?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera memeluknya. "Tolong! Di sini gelap! Dia akan datang!"

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Dia! Dia! Tolong aku, Ciel!"

"Hey..! Tenanglah!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Dia akan datang! Di sini gelap!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari senter atau lilin."

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku takut! Tetaplah di sini!"

"Tapi kalau gelap seperti ini, kau akan terus ketakutan."

"Akan lebih menakutkan jika kau meninggalkanku sendirian!" Pelukanku makin erat. "Tetaplah di sampingku. Aku takut..."

"Uh... Baiklah."

Aku sangat ketakutan saat ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku terlalu lemah. Bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba datang? Aku tidak mau mengalami kejadian menyeramkan itu lagi. Aku tidak mau. Jadi untuk malam ini, hanya untuk malam ini saja, biarkan aku memeluk Ciel. Aku ingin dia tetap berada di sampingku walaupun aku sudah tertidur.

"I'm sleepy...", ujarku tiba-tiba.

"Tidurlah."

"Tapi berjanji, selama aku tidur, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

"Iya, aku janji."

"Lindungi aku kalau dia benar-benar datang."

"Tentu saja." Ciel membalas pelukanku. "Lihat? Aku akan melindungimu."

Aku tersenyum, walaupun aku yakin dia tidak akan melihatnya di kegelapan seperti ini.

"Jadi... Siapa 'dia' yang kau sebut tadi malam? Apa yang membuatmu terlihat begitu ketakutan?"

Aku terbelalak. Sudah kuduga sebelumnya kalau Ciel akan menanyakan hal itu. Itu artinya aku harus menceritakan masa lalu yang ingin kulupakan? Mengingatnya, membuatku takut dan ingin menangis. Tapi Ciel mungkin harus mengetahuinya. Tapi apa daya, aku hanya dapat memandangi tanganku yang gemetar.

"Di.. Dia..." Tubuhku terasa seperti terguncang untuk mengatakannya. "Dia... Dia adalah..."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"I'm fine. Hanya saja... Bisakah kita tidak pergi ke sekolah untuk hari ini?"

Ciel terkejut. "Hah?!"

"Aku tidak bisa belajar dengan pikirian tertekan seperti ini."

"Maksudmu kita akan membolos?"

"Ka.. Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja. Turunkan aku di sini."

"Hey... Tunggu! Kau apa-apaan sih?" Ciel menatapku lekat-lekat setelah menepikan mobil di tepi jalan. "Ahh! Baiklah. Tapi untuk hari ini saja."

-oOo-

Kami berada di sebuah cafe. Cafe ini cukup nyaman dengan beberapa pengunjung yang duduk jauh dari kami. Lebih tepatnya kamilah yang sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang agak jauh dari mereka. Ja.. Jangan salah paham! Ini bukan kencan! Aku melakukan ini hanya agar aku dapat menceritakan masa laluku dengan leluasa tanpa ada pengunjung lain yang mendengarnya!

Baiklah. Aku sudah merasa cukup tenang setelah meminum sedikit Cappuccino dari cangkirku. Jadi aku akan memulainya.

"Ini terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu.", ujarku memulai. "Saat itu aku tidur sendirian dengan mematikan lampu kamar. Kemudian aku terbangun karena mendengar suara anjingku. Tapi dia tidak ada di sampingku. Aku mencarinya dalam kegelapan. Sampai akhirnya, aku menemukannya."

"Apanya yang menakutkan dari itu?"

"Ceritaku belum selesai." Nada suaraku sedikit meninggi. "Kupikir anjingku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku mendapati sosok yang menggendong anjingku. Petir menyambar jadi aku dapat melihat apa yang terjadi karena cahayanya. Tak jauh dari hadapanku, ada seseorang. Dia... Dia... Dia membunuh anjingku. Mengulitinya tanpa belas kasihan."

"Apa?"

"Aku takut. Terlebih setelah orang itu menyeringai dan mendekatiku. Dia berniat untuk membunuhku. Semakin dekat, aku semakin melihat wajahnya. Dia bermata ruby dengan rambut hitam. Aku menangis dan berteriak. Tak lama kemudian dia pergi setelah orang tuaku dan para penjaga datang."

"Itu benar-benar terjadi padamu?"

Mataku yang memanas menatap cangkir kopiku. "Ya. Sebenarnya aku ingin melupakan itu."

"Maafkan aku. Tapi... Apakah orang itu sudah tertangkap?"

"Tidak, belum. Pernah terlintas dipikiranku untuk pindah ke luar negeri. Namun aku tidak tahu pasti apakah dia akan mencoba membunuhku lagi atau tidak."

"Karena itulah kau phobia pada kegelapan? Kau takut orang itu tiba-tiba muncul dengan tak terduga?"

"Ya." Aku menatap Ciel. "Apakah menurutmu aku harus menyewa bodyguard?"

"Konyol."

"Eh?"

"Lalu apa gunanya aku jika kau menyewa bodyguard?" Ciel menaruh jari telunjuknya di dahiku. "Aku akan melindungimu. Walaupun merepotkan sih... Tapi kupikir itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku setelah hari itu."

"Ciel..."

"Apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku saja."

Kewajibannya? Ya, mungkin itu benar. Sejak hari itu, Ciel selalu melakukan sesuatu untukku. Sebenarnya aku masih belum percaya dia merelakan dirinya dihukum Mr. Faustus hanya karena aku tidak mengerjakan tugas. Karena itulah kami berdua dihukum berdiri di koridor. Aku tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi... Inikah yang dilakukan seorang suami untuk istrinya?

Aku tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya secara tulus kepada Ciel. "Terima kasih."

-oOo-

Aku berjongkok agar dapat sejajar dengan orang yang ada di hadapanku. Nafas orang itu terengah-engah. Peluh bercucuran dari dahinya. Ia tampak kepayahan untuk bernafas. Sementara aku, aku masih baik-baik saja. Nafasku memang terengah, tetapi tak separah dia.

Hmmm... Begini, Mr. Agni menyuruh murid yang diajarnya saat ini untuk mengelilingi lapangan lari. Bisa ditebak, dia adalah guru olahraga. Materi kali ini adalah sprint, sekaligus melihat seberapa tangguh kami untuk dapat berlari sebanyak dua putaran. Sekitar 60% termasuk aku sanggup melakukannya.

"Larimu payah, ya?", celetukku kepada orang yang berada di hadapanku. "Tidak hanya lari, tapi semua jenis olahraga kau payah melakukannya."

Dia menatapku tajam. "Diam!"

"Aku hanya berbicara sesuai fakta."

"Kubilang diam!"

"Kalau nilai olahragamu jelek, bagaimana bisa kau melindungiku?" Suaraku mengecil agar teman-teman tidak mendengar.

"Kau...!"

Aku menyodorkan sesuatu setelah memastikan teman-teman sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. "Aku membawakanmu minum."

Tanpa kusangka, dia menepis tanganku. Air kemasan yang ingin kuberikan padanya terjatuh begitu saja. Aku terkejut karena tingkahnya tadi. Ketika kutolehkan wajahku kepadanya, dia tampak marah.

"Aku tidak butuh.", ujarnya dingin.

"Eh? Apa kau marah karena ucapanku?"

"Pergi."

"Aku minta maaf, bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu marah."

"Apa kau tuli? Kubilang pergi."

Astaga...

"Ciel, aku hanya-"

"PERGI!" Ciel berteriak.

Ke.. Kenapa? Aku sudah minta maaf. Lagipula aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya marah. Aku juga tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya yang tidak bisa dalam olahraga apapun. Aku hanya bercanda. Tak kusangka dia menganggap itu serius. Dia benar-benar marah. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelesaikannya?

Pada akhirnya aku pergi, meninggalkan dia dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sejenak aku menoleh kearahnya kemudian kembali menoleh ke depan. Aku melihat teman-teman tengah menatapku. Aku yakin mereka akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang kami ributkan.

"Ada apa?", tanya Paula ketika aku sudah berada di dekat teman-teman.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tidak mungkin. Ciel baru saja berteriak padamu. Kalian bertengkar?"

"Itu...-"

Mey Rin menepuk bahuku. "Jika bersaing, itu wajar. Kami sering melihatnya. Tapi bertengkar... Kami tidak pernah melihatnya. Terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?"

"Tidak, kok..."

"Sudahlah. Ciel memang seperti itu. Dia juga sering berteriak padaku.", ujar Soma yang baru saja datang.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini memang ada yang aneh." Finnian menyela. "Aku tahu Ciel mengerjakan tugas Mr. Faustus. Tapi dia memasukan kembali bukunya setelah kau kena hukum. Lalu kemarin kalian sama-sama tidak masuk sekolah tanpa ada keterangan."

"Oh... Benar juga." Soma mengiyakan ucapan Finnian.

Aku terkekeh. "Kalian ada-ada saja. Itu mungkin hanya kebetulan. Lagipula tidak terjadi sesuatu di antara kami."

"Benarkah? Tapi jika memang terjadi sesuatu, katakan saja. Kami akan membantu."

"Kalian baik sekali. Terima kasih." Aku memikirkan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apakah kalian pernah melihat pria dewasa dengan mata berwarna ruby dan rambut hitam legam?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan hanya 'hah'. Apa kalian tahu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya.", jawab Paula yang diikuti dengan anggukan yang lain.

Sudah kuduga tidak akan ada yang tahu.

-oOo-

Ini sudah keempat kalinya aku memanggil Ciel untuk makan malam. Dia tidak keluar juga dari kamarnya. Bahkan hanya untuk menjawab panggilanku dia tidak mau. Kupikir dia sangat marah. Padahal selama perjalanan pulang, aku terus meminta maaf, tapi dia tak memberi respond apapun.

Dengan membawa makan malam Ciel, aku menaiki anak tangga. Perlahan, akhirnya sampai juga dianak tangga terakhir. Awalnya aku biasa saja, tetapi aku dihentikan sesuatu. Lorong nan panjang dengan penerangan yang minim. Itulah yang menghentikanku. Aku tidak berani melewatinya seorang diri.

"Ciel, keluarlah dari kamarmu. Kau tidak mau makan malam?", teriakku di ujung lorong.

Namun tetap saja dia tak menjawabnya. Padahal aku yakin, dia dapat mendengar suaraku. Keadaan di rumah ini juga cukup sunyi.

"Ciel, kau tahu kan aku takut melewati lorong ini? Setidaknya, keluarlah dan ambil makan malammu. Aku sudah membawakannya."

Hening.

Ya Tuhan... Apa dia semarah itu sampai-sampai mengacuhkanku? Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi aku sudah meminta maaf. Kenapa dia tidak mencoba untuk memaafkanku? Sebenarnya ucapanku yang keterlaluan atau dia yang sangat keras kepala?

Kalau makanan ini kutaruh di sini... Mungkin saja dia tetap tidak akan mengambilnya. Di samping itu, kalau benar tidak akan dimakan, sayang jika didiamkan. Aku harus mencari cara agar Ciel mau mengambilnya. Atau mungkin aku yang harus mencari cara agar aku dapat melewati lorong ini. But how? How?

Ayolah... Kenapa aku harus merasa takut kepada lorong seperti ini? Lagipula tidak ada hubungannya antara lorong ini dengan masa laluku. Tidak akan mempengaruhiku lagi. Dan... Siapa orang itu? Aku tidak kenal. Ah... Dia tidak akan mungkin menjadikanku target seumur hidupnya. C'mon, ini hanya lorong biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Just be brave!

OK, here I go!

Langkah kakiku perlahan namun pasti. Di setiap langkah, aku terus berseru dalam hati bahwa tidak akan terjadi apapun padaku. Aku akan sampai ke ujung lorong ini dengan selamat. Yap. Kamar Ciel memang ada di ujung lorong ini. Sangat menantang, bukan? Anggap saja ini ujian adrenaline.

Dengan langkah perlahan itu akhirnya aku sampai di depan kamar Ciel. Nah... Lihat? Tidak terjadi apa-apa, kan? Karena itulah, Leavanny, kau harus buang rasa phobia-mu pada kegelapan. Kegelapan tidak akan mencelakakanmu. Mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya, jangan pernah takut pada kegelapan!

Kuketuk pintu di hadapanku. "Ciel, aku mengantarkan makan malammu."

Hening. Lagi.

Ah...! Tetap saja dia tidak mau merespond. Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Haruskah aku mendobrak pintu- tunggu. Kenapa aku begitu ingin Ciel memakan makan malamnya? Apakah aku mencemaskan keadaannya yang kelaparan? Ah... Tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin masakanku terbuang sia-sia. Ya, pasti karena itu.

"Aku tahu kau lapar." Kuketuk pintunya lebih keras. "Hey... Keluarlah. Jangan keras kepala seperti itu."

Tak ada jawaban. Sangat hening.

Lama kelamaan aku jadi kesal. "Cepat buka pintunya atau kau tidak akan mendapat makan ma-"

BRAK!

Ekh!

Aku terkejut ketika pintu itu terbuka. Tidak. Bukan. Ciel membanting pintu dengan begitu keras. Sekarang aku dapat melihat Ciel yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Mata deep blue-nya menatapku sangat tajam. Seketika itu juga, aku merasa takut. Aku takut jika dia benar-benar marah.

Tiba-tiba tangan Ciel mencengkram kedua pipiku. "Aku tidak butuh. Bawa pergi makanan itu."

"Ta.. Tapi kau lapar, kan?" Suaraku terdengar gemetar.

"Tidak sama sekali. Bawa itu pergi."

"A.. Aku sudah bersusah payah memasaknya."

"Aku tidak peduli." Cengkramannya terlepas. Dia membalikan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak peduli pada semua yang kau lakukan."

Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku sudah meminta maaf dan hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku. Seharusnya dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang perempuan. Dia memang tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana usahaku untuk meminta maaf. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar dia memaafkanku. Tapi dia tidak peduli! Dia tidak peduli pada semua yang kulakukan!

Mataku yang sembab menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau kejam! Tidak menghargai semua yang kulakukan! Kau hanya menginjak-injak hasil kerja kerasku! Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf. Kau membuatku kecewa! Aku benci kau!"

Aku berbalik dan segera melangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin.

* * *

Tak ada yang ingin saya sampaikan selain… Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Saya tidak ingin berkata-kata karena tak ada yang harus saya katakan *plak*. Okay… Langsung saja!

Happy reading…

* * *

"Leavanny, kau terlihat aneh hari ini."

Ah?

Kuulas senyum simpul. "Aneh bagaimana maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja, kok, Paula."

"Aneh!", seru Mey Rin. "Kau tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan Mr. Faustus. Bahkan tidak ada persaingan antara kau dengan Ciel. Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang menjawabnya. Itu aneh."

"Benar. Kau juga tidak terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya. Padahal, setiap jam pelajaran Mr. Faustus, hanya suara kalian sajalah yang selalu terdengar." Paula menambahkan.

Mey Rin menatapku dengan seksama. "Pukul 6 a.m. aku kira aku yang datang paling awal. Tapi ternyata, kau sudah berada di kelas. Aku melihatmu yang sedang melamun. Tatapanmu kosong, seperti melamunkan sesuatu yang sulit kau hadapi."

"Benarkah?", tanyaku sepolos mungkin.

"Tentu saja. Sudah kuduga, memang terjadi sesuatu di antara kau dan Ciel. Kemarin dia sempat membentakmu, kan?"

Aku terkekeh. "Ah... Kalian terlalu berlebihan. Sudahlah, daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?"

-oOo-

Setelah pulang sekolah aku, Mey Rin, dan Paula memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Sesekali tak apa, kan? Toh kami jarang sekali menikmati waktu luang karena tugas menumpuk. Dan untungnya, hari ini tidak ada tugas apapun, jadi kami luangkan untuk berjalan-jalan dan refreshing. Apalagi cuaca yang agak mendung membuat udara menjadi sejuk.

Kami ke pusat perbelanjaan. Mey Rin dan Paula membeli beberapa dresses dan accessories, sementara aku lebih memilih untuk membeli sayuran dan daging. Mereka heran dan bertanya untuk apa aku membeli semua itu. Aku hanya menjawab, untuk latihan memasak bersama Aunt Robin. Mereka ber'oh' ria.

Setelah puas berkeliling, kami pun singgah ke sebuah cafe. Masing-masing dari kami memesan secangkir Mochaccino. Kami menikmati waktu luang yang langka ini. Kami bercerita mengenai apa saja. Semua topik dibahas. Mulai dari pelajaran sampai apa yang terjadi antara aku dengan Ciel. Mereka begitu penasaran. Tapi aku terus-terusan menjawab, tak terjadi apapun. Terkadang berbohong demi kebaikan, tak apa-apa, kan?

Jam pun akhirnya menunjukan pukul 7 p.m. dan kami harus segera mengakhiri petualangan kami. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menikmati waktu senggangku bersama mereka. Namun apa daya, waktu tak mendukung. Aku harus segera pulang dan membuat makan malam, sesuatu yang tak akan mereka lakukan ketika pulang ke rumah.

Aku berada di depan pintu rumah. Baru saja aku ingin menarik daun pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, menampakan seseorang yang sangat familiar bagiku.

Aku bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya.

"Kau dari mana saja, hah?!", semburnya ketika aku akan memasuki rumah.

"Bukan urusanmu.", jawabku ketus.

"Tapi ini sudah malam dan kau baru pulang?!"

"Lalu?"

"Kau ke mana saja dan apa yang kau lakukan sampai pulang malam?!"

"Apa pedulimu?" Aku terkekeh. "Kau seharusnya tidak peduli pada semua yang kulakukan, kan?"

"Peduliku?" Nada suaranya menurun. "Kau langsung meninggalkan kelas begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Aku menunggumu di parking place selama berjam-jam, tapi kau tidak juga muncul. Aku mendatangi cafe waktu itu, tapi kau tidak ada di sana. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi tetap tidak menemukanmu."

Mendengar itu, aku langsung melemparkan tatapanku. "Kau mencariku?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku tidak juga menemukanmu."

"Sekeras itukah kau mencariku?"

"Ya."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Itu... Err... Sudahlah! Ayo masuk. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

"Ekh! Kau menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Terdengar aneh?"

"Tentu. Kau bilang, kau tidak bisa memasak. Jadi bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku menemukan buku resep di lemari."

"Ohh... " Aku mengangkat tanganku yang membawa belanjaanku. "Padahal aku baru saja akan memasak."

"Hem?"

Senyumku merekah. "Tapi tampaknya itu tidak perlu. Ayo, aku ingin mencicipi masakanmu."

-oOo-

"Ayo! Cepat!"

"Cepat! Cepat!"

"Mereka berkelahi di halaman depan!"

"Kenapa tidak ada yang melerai?!"

"Cepat! Kita lerai mereka!"

Eh? Ada yang berkelahi?

Mey Rin menuntun tanganku. "Ayo kita lihat!"

"Eh? Melihatnya?"

"Iya! Ayo, Leavanny!"

"O.. OK."

Aku dan Mey Rin keluar dari kelas. Kami menuruni tangga dan makin dekat dengan halaman depan. Semakin melangkah, semakin terlihat kerumunan. Dapat dipastikan, kerumunan itu adalah siswa siswi yang menonton perkelahian. Selain itu, ada beberapa siswa siswi yang berdatangan untuk menonton, kami salah satunya.

Uh... Terlalu padat. Kami tidak dapat melihat siapa yang berkelahi. Tapi aku dapat mendengar teguran-teguran para ketua murid agar mereka menghentikan perkelahiannya.

"Siapa yang berkelahi?", tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

Tanpa kusangka, ada yang mendengar. Dia menjawab, "Alois Trancy dengan siswa dari kelas 2-A."

Eh? Kelasku?

"Siapa siswa yang dari kelas 2-A itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ciri-cirinya?"

"Mata dan rambutnya berwarna navy blue."

Tunggu. Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki mata dan rambut berwarna navy blue. Dia adalah... Oh! Tidak!

Dengan memaksakan diri aku menembus kerumuran itu. Walau sedikit sulit, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil. Di depan mataku saat ini, aku melihat dua orang laki-laki yang babak belur. Keduanya tampak parah. Tapi mereka masih ingin untuk menjatuhkan lawannya masing-masing. Sementara para ketua murid berusaha melerai.

Mataku membulat. Bagaimana bisa dia berkelahi sampai seperti itu? Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa yang dia lakukan akan membawanya ke dalam masalah? Dasar bodoh!

"Hentikan. Hentikan!", teriakku yang seketika itu juga mendapat tatapan dari semua orang yang ada di sini.

Salah satu dari mereka berhenti lantas menatapku. "Leavanny...?"

Kulihat anak bernama Alois Trancy itu berhasil melepaskan diri dari cekalan para ketua murid. Dia lalu memukul lawannya yang kini tengah terperangah menatapku. Orang yang dipukul terjatuh. Dia meringis kesakitan. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, membasahi kembali jejak darah yang sudah memudar.

"CIEL!" Aku segera menghampiri tubuh yang tergeletak begitu saja. "Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau berkelahi seperti ini?!"

Dia tak menjawab.

"Lepaskan! Biar kuhabisi bocah sialan itu!"

Aku menolehkan wajahku kearah orang yang baru saja bersuara. Dia orang yang sama dengan orang yang telah memukul Ciel. Para ketua murid berhasil mencekalnya kembali. Tapi dia terus meronta. Keadaan anak itu tak jauh berbeda dari Ciel, tetapi dia masih jauh lebih baik daripada Ciel. Apa yang membuatnya begitu ingin menghabisi Ciel? Apakah Ciel memiliki kesalahan yang fatal?

"Lepaskan aku!"

Para ketua murid segera membawa anak itu pergi menjauh.

Ketua murid yang lain membopong Ciel. "Lukanya cukup parah. Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan." Dilihatnya kerumunan murid yang masih menonton. "Kalian, bubar! Ini bukan tontonan! Bubar! Bubar!"

Ketua murid yang membopong Ciel itu pergi. Dia akan ke ruang kesehatan, bukan? Aku harus mengikutinya! Tapi tampaknya dia tak menyadari keberadaanku yang mengekor di belakangnya. Dia hanya terfokus pada orang yang dibawanya. _First aid!_ Mungkin itu yang dipikirkannya.

Sampailah kami di ruang kesehatan.

Petugas ruang kesehatan sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa dia?"

"Berkelahi.", ujar ketua murid seraya merebahkan Ciel di ranjang.

"Ya ampun, sampai separah ini?"

"Begitulah. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka berkelahi mati-matian?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengobatinya."

"Tolong bantuannya, Miss Alvey." Ketua murid tersebut akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku. "Lho? Kau siapa?"

"Namaku Leavanny McTavish. Aku teman dari orang itu.", ujarku memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau yang menungguinya? Aku masih ada urusan."

"Ba.. Baiklah." Aku memerhatikan bagaimana petugas ruang kesehatan, Miss Alvey, dalam mengobati luka Ciel. "Apakah lukanya parah?"

"Tidak terlalu parah, sih... Tapi kelihatannya sakit."

"Berapa lama dia bisa sembuh total?"

"Sembuh total? Sepertinya seminggu."

"Adakah murid lain yang lebih parah dari dia?"

"Ada. Kakinya sobek karena terkena pecahan kaca. Tapi aku angkat tangan. Aku tidak bisa menjahit lukanya. Aku hanya petugas kesehatan. Nah... Sudah selesai."

Aku memerhatikan Ciel. "Sepertinya dia tertidur. Bisakah Anda menjaganya? Saya tidak ingin membangunkannya. Jadi saya akan kembali ke sini setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi untuk mengantarnya pulang."

"Tentu bisa." Miss Alvey tersenyum. "Kau mengkhawatirkannya, ya?"

"Emm... Ya."

-oOo-

Sekarang bagaimana? Aku sudah memapah Ciel sampai ke parking place. Tapi... Siapa yang akan mengemudi? Aku tidak bisa mengemudi! Kalau Ciel... Ah... Dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Lagipula dia babak belur. Jadi mana mungkin dia mengemudi? Aku harus bagaimana?

"Kenapa diam?", ujar Ciel

"Aku bingung. Siapa yang akan mengemudi?"

"Tentu saja aku."

"Tapi kau terluka."

"Kau pikir karena luka seperti ini, aku jadi tidak bisa mengemudi?"

"Ah! Aku akan menelepon papa."

"Tidak perlu. Hanya buang-buang waktu. Lebih baik kau bantu aku masuk ke mobil."

"Tapi..."

"Ayo cepat."

"…. Baiklah."

Pada akhirnya aku membantu Ciel duduk di kursi kemudi. Setelah selesai, aku sendiri berjalan memutar dan duduk di sebelahnya. Apa benar dia tidak apa-apa mengemudi dengan keadaan seperti itu? Apa dia tidak kesakitan? Padahal tadi dia meringis kesakitan saat dipukul oleh anak berambut pirang bernama Alois itu.

"Ciel, jangan memaksakan diri.", celetukku ketika ia menyalakan mesin mobil. "Bagaimana jika kita naik taxi saja?"

"Kau mau meninggalkan mobil ini?"

"Kalau kau kesakitan untuk mengemudi, kurasa iya."

"Jangan bodoh." Ciel mulai menginjak pedal gas secara perlahan. "Kau pikir aku selemah itu?"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Bodoh katamu?"

"Kenapa kau berkelahi?! Memang apa untungnya?! Kau menyebabkan keributan tadi!"

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu dibahas." Ciel menatapku sejenak. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Ekh!

Aku membuang muka. "Ti.. Tidak! Aku hanya khawatir kita tidak akan sampai ke rumah dengan selamat karena kau terluka."

"Ah-ha? Sebenarnya aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Miss Alvey."

"Ap- Uhh...! Tidak sopan sekali! Kau menguping pembicaraan orang."

"Siapa bilang aku mengup- Ouch...!"

"Ke.. Kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Sudahlah, kita menepi saja."

"Haha... Tidak. Lebih baik kau duduk dan diam saja."

"Hey...! Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!"

-oOo-

"Mau apa kau?"

Aku sedang sibuk mencuci piring diwastafel. Tiba-tiba Ciel datang dan membuka lemari es. Itu biasa saja. Tapi yang tidak biasa, dia membawa _handkerchief_ lalu hendak menuangkan air dingin di atasnya. Aku tahu. Dia pasti bermaksud mengobati luka lebamnya. Tapi... Ayolah, kurasa dia cukup pandai untuk berpikir panjang.

"Mengompres memarku.", jawabnya.

"Kau harus menuangkan air dingin itu ke wadah atau kau hanya akan menambah perkerjaanku." Aku membasuh tangan dan mengeringkannya. "Berikan padaku. Kau duduk saja."

Dia lantas memberikan botol air dingin dan _handkerchief_-nya. Lalu dia pergi duduk di kursi makan. Sekarang tugasku mencari wadah yang tidak terlalu besar untuk tempat menampung air dingin ini. Dan... Aha! _Found it!_ Langsung saja kutuangkan air dingin ini. Selesai, aku pun menghampiri Ciel yang duduk tak jauh dariku.

"Lihat akibatnya. Wajahmu penuh dengan lebam.", ujarku seraya mencelupkan _handkerchief_ ke air dingin, memerasnya, lalu mengompres luka lebam Ciel.

"Ouch...! Pelan-pelan!"

"Jangan mengeluh."

"Sakit. Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Permasalahan apa yang kalian ributkan sampai terjadi perkelahian?"

"Permasalahan? Tidak ada."

"Jadi kalian berkelahi tanpa sebab?"

"Kau tahulah. Alois memang seperti itu."

"Hahh... Untung saja kau punya reputasi bagus dipandangan para guru, jadi kau tidak terancam di skorsing. Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa masuk sekolah karena keadaanmu."

"Kau benar juga." Ciel tampak berpikir. "Alois juga babak belur. Itu artinya... Ah! Aku memukulnya! Aku bisa berkelahi! Haha... Ouch!"

"Apa yang harus kau banggakan kalau akhirnya kau babak belur juga?"

"Setidaknya aku sudah membuktikannya padamu bahwa aku bisa berkelahi. Aku akan melindungimu."

Eh?

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kau merelakan dirimu sampai seperti ini hanya untuk membuktikan kau bisa berkelahi? Kau juga harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, Ciel."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Si.. Siapa yang mengkha-"

"_Because I'm worried to you_." Tatapan Ciel melembut. "Aku takut jika orang itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

Apa... Yang baru saja dia katakan...?

"Be.. Benarkah?"

"Tidak."

Uhh...! Dia ingin mempermainkanku ya? _Well then._

Aku menekan tanganku yang sedari tadi memegang kompresan di dahi Ciel. "Makan ini!"

"Huaa...! Sakit! Leavanny! Hentikan! Sakit, bodoh!"

"Salahmu sendiri! Siapa suruh kau mempermainkanku!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

Aku menarik tanganku kembali. "Sekali lagi kau mempermainkanku, aku tidak akan segan-segan menambah satu lebam lagi diwajahmu."

-oOo-

Lima hari sebelumnya aku selalu dipaksa untuk marah. Pasalnya, Ciel terus-terusan memaksa ingin mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Keadaannya sudah membaik, sih.. Tapi tetap saja belum sembuh total. Karena keegoisannya aku jadi banyak memarahinya. Aku memarahinya bukan tanpa alasan. Padahal alasanku mulia, yaitu menyuruh Ciel beristirahat agar dia cepat sembuh. Tapi nyatanya, dia susah sekali untuk menurut.

Untungnya hari ini adalah hari Minggu! Jadi dia tidak banyak omong ingin mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Aku sangat tertolong. Kalau begini, aku dapat menyimpan tenagaku karena tidak ada marah-marah. Tapi nampaknya... Aku masih harus mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk bersih-bersih rumah.

Dan juga...

"Untuk sementara, dia akan tinggal di sini."

Aku menatap seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira usianya 11 tahun. Dia gadis kecil yang memiliki mata berwarna pink dengan rambut dark brown. Terlihat manis dengan pakaiannya yang berwarna pink cerah. Senyuman gadis itu tak memudar. Matanya terus menatap rumah ini dengan seksama.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah kita? Apa dia mau ditinggal sendirian di sini?", ujarku berbisik kepada Ciel.

"Tentu kita ajak ke sekolah."

"Apa?!"Aku menghela nafas seraya menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas sofa. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Lebih tidak mungkin jika kita tinggal dia sendirian di sini?"

"Ahh... Lagipula kenapa harus menitipkannya pada kita?"

"Orang tua anak ini adalah adik ipar Aunt Anne."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa kepada kita? Memangnya tidak ada yang bersedia mengurus anak ini?"

"Orang tuamu ke French beberapa hari yang lalu. Orang tuaku ke Swiss. Aunt Anne sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai doctor dan suaminya sibuk mengurusi perusahaan baru mereka. Terakhir, orang tua anak ini juga pergi ke Spain untuk menengok kerabat mereka yang sakit."

"Jadi..."

"Hanya kita yang tersisa."

"Tapi, argh...! Kenapa dia tidak ikut dengan orang tuanya?!"

"Ssttt...! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti dia dengar." Ciel memastikan gadis itu berada jauh dari kami. "Orang tuanya melarang. Sebab anak ini sa-"

PRANG!

Ekh!

Aku dan Ciel segera mengalihkan pandangan kami. Sekarang kami melihat anak itu sedang berdiri tepat di samping sebuah guci... Yang sudah pecah? Eehhh...! Apa dia baru saja memecahkan guci?! Oh... Tidak...

Aku segera bangkit dan menghampiri si gadis. "A.. Apa yang terjadi?"

Gadis itu memainkan ujung pakaiannya. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya. Jadi pecah..."

Ugh!

"Sudah, sudah, tidak apa-apa." Aku menuntun si gadis ke kamar di lantai dua. "Kau lelah ya? Tidur siang baik untukmu."

-oOo-

Aku menuruni anak tangga. Kuhembuskan nafasku untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Rasanya beban tanggunganku akan bertambah. Aku pastinya akan membuat tiga porsi makanan. Mencuci piring lebih banyak. Dan yang terparah, aku melakukannya seorang diri! Di samping itu, aku harus tetap aktif pada kegiatan sekolah. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa lelahnya aku.

"Dia sudah tidur?"

"Ya, sudah." Aku duduk di sebelah Ciel. Sofa empuk ini cukup untuk mengurangi penatku. "Aku benar-benar merasa seperti _housewife_ sungguhan..."

"Hah?"

"Memasak, membersihkan rumah, mengurus anak kecil, ditambah mengurusmu yang belum sembuh juga. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan semuanya? Aku hanya perempuan yang masih berusia 17 tahun."

"Kalau kau terus-terusan mengeluh, bisa-bisa aku dan anakku akan pergi dari rumah."

_Death glare_ kuberikan pada Ciel. "Diam."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ciel menjentikan jarinya. "Ah... Aku belum mengatakannya padamu."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Aku yakin kau belum mengetahui nama anak itu, kan?"

"Ya. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya beberapa kali."

"Namanya Raine. Tampangnya memang sangat manis. Tapi dia itu anak yang nakal. Maka dari itu dia dilarang ikut."

"Sungguh? Tapi tadi dia terlihat menyesal setelah memecahkan guci."

"Jangan tertipu. Aku lebih mengenalnya."

"Baiklah." Aku sedikit mencondongkan tubuhku kepada Ciel. "Kau mau makan apa siang ini?"

"Apa saja asalkan kau cepat-cepat bersihkan pecahan kaca itu sebelum ada yang terluka."

"Ahh... Aku lapar. Membersihkannya nanti saja kalau sudah selesai makan. Ya?"

"Terserah."

-oOo-

Tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandanganku, aku terus menatap Raine. Dia tengah memakan makan malamnya dengan lahap. Yah... Itu mungkin wajar. Dia tak ikut makan siang tadi. Tapi... Haruskan dia mengotori meja makan. Dan... Haruskan dia menghabiskan semua kalkun yang tersedia? Ya ampun... Itu _masterpiece_-ku. Aku baru saja belajar memasak kalkun dengan panduan buku resep. Dan sekarang... Habis?

Aku berpaling menatap Ciel, seolah berkata "makan malam kita habis" melalui tatapan tersebut. Ciel rupanya mengerti dan hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak mungkin melarang apalagi memarahi Raine karena kerakusannya. Anak itu bisa menangis, dan kami tidak mau terlarut dalam tangisannya.

"_I'm full_...", ujar Raine seraya meletakan semua alat makannya. "Kalkunnya enak. Tapi akan lebih enak jika ada _dessert_."

Hah?

Aku tersenyum. "Maaf, Raine, kami tidak punya _dessert_."

"Oh... Begitu."

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa sister Leavanny dan brother Ciel tinggal dalam satu rumah? Ini rumah siapa?"

Ekh! Bi.. Bicara apa dia?

"Begini, Raine." Ciel membuka suara. "Orang tua sister Leavanny sedang pergi ke luar negeri. Jadi mereka menyuruhku untuk menemaninya. Dan rumah ini adalah milik mereka."

Ciel berbohong. Tapi tak apa. Bukankah Raine akan ikut ke sekolah? Jika diberitahu yang sebenarnya, mungkin saja dia akan membocorkannya kepada teman-teman di sana. Bisa gawat, kan? Jadi lebih baik sembunyikan saja. Jangan biarkan dia tahu kenapa kami bisa tinggal satu atap.

"Baiklah." Raine menandaskan minumnya. "Aku mau tidur. _Good night_."

Lho?

"Mau diantar ke kamarmu?", sergahku.

"Kenapa harus diantar?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja, apa kau berani melewati lorong?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan anak kecil."

Dia berlalu.

Aku terperangah. "Aku dikalahkan anak kecil..."

"Pfffttt... Hahaha..."

Seketika itu juga, aku menatap tajam si empunya suara. "Apanya yang lucu?!"

"Dia lebih berani daripada kau. Haha..."

"Diam! Itu tidak lucu!" Aku bergegas beranjak. "Karena hanya ada dua kamar, kau tidur di sofa!"

"A.. Apa?! Itu tidak adil!"

"Masa bodoh! Aku tidak mau tidur satu ranjang denganmu."

"Leavanny! Hey! Tunggu!"

* * *

Well, the last word…

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Author gak mau cingcong apa-apa, hanya ingin menjawab reviewan saja…

Mell Hinaga Kuran : Thank you, Mell-san. Siapa dengan 'dia'? Hmm… Silakan disimak hingga fic ini selesai ^^

Rosellia Anderson : Yosh! Silakan dibaca chap 4 ini ^^

Happy reading and enjoy, minna-san.

* * *

Aku menghela nafas. Lagi. Sesekali aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, memastikan Raine duduk tenang tanpa harus melakukan hal yang merepotkan kami. Ternyata dia tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang ia mainkan diponselnya. Yang penting saat ini, dia diam, tenang, dan tidak berulah.

Di sekolah tadi sikap Raine sangat kacau. Dia berlari-lari di koridor. Naik dan melompati meja demi meja kelas. Meminta makanan lebih di kantin. Dan yang terparah, dia sangat mengganggu ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung di kelas kami. Guru-guru tampak resah dengan kehadiran orang asing di dalam kelas. Tapi mereka memberikan toleransi setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya.

Ahh... Ciel benar. Anak ini nakal.

Tapi aku bersyukur. Raine tidak mengatakan hal yang macam-macam mengenai aku dan Ciel kepada teman-teman.

"Bisakah kita mampir ke _pharmacy_ sebentar?", ujarku kepada Ciel yang sedang mengemudi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin membeli obat. Kepalaku sakit."

"Baiklah. Kau pasti tertekan."

-oOo-

"Yeaayyy...! _Plane_! _Fly_! _Higher_! _Higher_! Haha...!"

Uhh...!

Raine berlari mengitari rumah. Tangannya terentang, berandai dirinya sebuah pesawat. Kakinya seolah tidak pernah merasa lelah. Dia tampak senang dengan kegiatannya. Tapi... Aku yang melihatnya jadi resah. Dia terus berlari. Bisa-bisa dia memecahkan sesuatu lagi. Pasti menambah perkerjaanku.

"Raine, jangan berlari seperti itu. Bagaimana jika membantuku memasak?", ujarku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Raine menggeleng kuat. "Tidak mau!"

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak."

"Lebih baik duduk dan menonton telev-"

PRANG!

Ahhh...

Lagi?

Raine menghentikan larinya. "Pecah lagi..."

Bukannya minta maaf atau merasa bersalah, Raine malah melanjutkan tingkah nakalnya. Dia berlari-lari sembarang arah yang mungkin akan memecahkan cangkir lainnya. Melihatnya yang sudah bertingkah kelewatan, membuatku ingin menghampirinya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti, hah?!"

Dibentak seperti itu, Raine langsung berhenti. Dia menolehkan wajahnya kearahku. Matanya membulat lebar, mungkin ia kaget karena baru saja kubentak.

"_Si.. Sister_...?" Suara anak itu terdengar gemetar.

Aku berdiri tepat di hadapan Raine. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa diam?! Kau selalu merepotkan! Apa kau tidak pernah menyesali ulahmu?!"

Wajah Raine tampak ketakutan. Matanya berkaca. "_Si.. Sister_ marah? A.. Aku.. Takut..."

"Takut?! Untuk apa takut?! Anak nakal sepertimu-"

"Leavanny, hentikan."

Eh?

Aku menangkap sosok yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua. "Ciel? Aku hanya memarahinya agar dia jera."

"Caramu salah." Ciel memeluk gadis yang tengah menangis itu. "Kau harus lebih lembut padanya. Dia memang nakal. Tapi dia tetap keluargaku. Kau tidak boleh semena-mena."

"Ta.. Tapi... Dia-"

"Aku tidak rela kalau nantinya aku melihat anakku dimarahi sedemikian kerasnya olehmu."

-oOo-

Apa-apaan dia?! Berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu kepadaku! Aku kan hanya ingin memarahi Raine agar dia bersikap lebih baik! Lagipula anak itu sudah kelewatan batas. Dia menambah perkerjaanku. Aku lelah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Cie harusnya tahu itu! Kerjaannya hanya duduk-duduk saja. Dia tidak mengerti!

Di samping itu, kenapa dia harus membawa-bawa kata 'anak'?! Untuk apa aku memarahi anaknya?! Memangnya anaknya adalah anakku juga?! Maaf saja, aku tidak akan melanjutkan sandiwara ini! Aku berjanji, suatu saat nanti, aku akan bercerai dengannya! Aku akan mencari laki-laki yang lebih baik dari dia! Lihat saja!

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku seraya membawa piring beserta sendok di atasnya. Ya, benar, makan malam hari ini aku sengaja membawanya ke kamarku. Aku tidak mau bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka menyebalkan. Anak kecil menyebalkan.

Ketika keluar kamar dan hendak memasuki dapur, aku mendengar sesuatu...

Aku mengintipnya. Aku melihat Ciel sedang berjongkok agar tingginya sama dengan Raine. Dia berusaha menenangkan anak itu. Lagi-lagi dia menangis. Kali ini, aku tidak membuatnya menangis. Aku terus berada di kamar setelah selesai membuat makan malam. Jadi jangan salahkan aku.

"Kenapa masih menangis? Makan malammu sudah habis, kan?", ujar Ciel sambil membelai kepala Raine.

Raine sesenggukan. "Ha.. Habisnya, aku takut _sister_ Leavanny marah lagi. Aku takut..."

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu."

"Sungguh?"

Ciel tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Wah..." Raine berbinar-binar melihatnya. "Keren..."

"Siapa yang keren?"

"_Brother_ Ciel keren!"

"Benarkah?"

"Yap!"

Tanpa kusangka dan kuduga, Raine mencium Ciel! Dia menciumnya?! Gila! Jika hanya pipi, itu aku maklumi, tapi ini... Bibir?! Ke.. Kenapa?! Apa yang anak itu pikirkan?! Bahkan aku saja belum pernah- Ekh! Ta.. Tapi bukannya aku mau! Aku hanya berpikir!

Ciel terbelalak. "Ra.. Raine..?"

"Aku menyukai _brother_ Ciel."

Apa...?

Tidak bisa tidak, aku juga terkejut mendengarnya. Tanpa kusadari piring yang kubawa terjatuh begitu saja, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Hal ini tentu saja membuatku dilihat oleh dua orang yang baru saja berbincang. Mereka menatapku dan aku menatap mereka. Untuk beberapa detik, tak ada percakapan. Hening. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Aku senang kau menyukaiku.", ujar Ciel yang kemudian mendapat senyuman lebar dari Raine. "Aku menghargainya."

"Benarkah?" Senyum Raine makin melebar.

"Ya. Tapi..."

"Ta.. Tapi?"

"Aku terlalu dewasa untukmu."

"Eh? Ma.. Maksud _brother_?"

"Carilah laki-laki yang sebaya denganmu, Raine."

"Jadi... Brother tidak mau membalas perasaanku?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku juga menyukaimu. Hanya saja seperti adik perempuanku." Ciel beranjak dan menghampiriku. "Lagipula aku sudah memiliki Leavanny. Dia yang akan mendampingiku selamanya."

Eh? Dia bicara... Apa? Mendampinginya...? Selamanya...? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kupikir dia akan mengakhiri sandiwara ini, sama sepertiku. Tapi... Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Ciel pasti hanya bercanda. Dia hanya ingin membuat Raine sadar. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Pasti seperti itu. Aku yakin!

Mata Raine mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. "Ja.. Jahat. Kalian jahat!"

"Eh?"

"Padahal aku mengira _brother_ ingin melindungiku karena _brother_ menyukaiku. _Brother_ jahat!" Raine akhirnya menangis. "Aku mau pulang! Aku mau pulang sekarang juga!"

Ciel jadi serba salah. "Tapi orang tuamu belum pulang."

"Masa bodoh! Aku mau pulang!"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah! Ada Gretha di rumah! Dia _maid_ pribadiku!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin!"

-oOo-

Pagi ini aku sengaja mengajak Ciel makan bersama di taman belakang sekolah. Karena di sini sepi, jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa sebab teman-teman pun pasti tidak akan yang ada memergoki. Yah... Sesekali tak apa, kan? Toh aku membuat banyak porsi sandwich. Sayang kan kalau tidak dimakan?

Mengenai insiden kemarin... Itu membuatku kacau. Walaupun sebenarnya Ciel hanya berusaha untuk membuat Raine berhenti menangis. Tapi semua ucapannya sontak membuatku kaget. Bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa aku akan mendampingi dirinya untuk selamanya? Kurasa ada sesuatu yang meracuni pikirannya.

"Aku jadi takut padamu.", celetukku tiba-tiba setelah menghabiskan sandwich terakhirku.

Dia menatapku dengan sandwich yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. "Hah?"

"Ucapanmu kemarin. Itulah yang membuatku takut."

"Takut?" Ciel menelan makanannya. "Apa aku berkata ingin membunuhmu? Atau mendorongmu dari atap sekolah? Atau mungkin memunculkan dullahan di hadapanmu?"

"Ayolah... Berhenti bercanda. Maksudku... Mendampingimu selamanya? Terima kasih, aku tidak mau."

"Apa aku seburuk itu untukmu?"

"Bahkan jauh lebih buruk."

"OK. Aku akan segera pergi."

"Pergilah jauh-jauh."

Ciel berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah. Aku ke kelas duluan. Sepertinya kau tidak butuh aku di sini. _Bye_."

"_Well, bye_."

Ciel pergi. Sosoknya menghilang ketika berbelok ke sebelah kanan gedung sekolah.

Sekarang aku sendirian. Ini sangat menenangkan. Akhirnya aku dapat menikmati _moment_ kesendirianku. Apalagi angin sejuk berhembus, membuatku _relax_. _Moment_ ini seperti menghilangkan seluruh beban tanggungan dalam hidupku. Hyuu... Terbang. Lenyap semuanya. Aku yakin aku tidak akan dapat merasakan hal ini dalam waktu yang lama.

Aku tahu.

Dari balik gedung sekolah, tempat di mana Ciel berbelok, mataku menangkap seseorang yang tengah berjalan mendekatiku. Walau samar aku dapat mengenalinya. Tidak secara pribadi. Hanya sekedar mengenalinya saja. Dia Alois Trancy, seseorang yang telah membuat Ciel babak belur. Kaget juga sih melihat kedatangannya di sini. Masa skorsing-nya sudah habis ya?

"Yang kau duduki itu adalah tempatku.", ujar laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut setelah berada di dekatku.

"Oh... Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi."

"Tidak apa. Kau boleh menempatinya. Kita bisa berbagi."

"Tidak perlu. Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas."

"Tunggu."

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Tangan Alois terangkat. Dia mengambil sesuatu di atas kepalaku.

"Kau mungkin akan ditertawakan jika daun ini tetap bersarang di atas kepalamu." Alois menunjukan daun kering yang ia ambil.

"Eh? Daun?" Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ah... Daun dari pohon di belakangku berjatuhan karena musim gugur. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Baiklah, kurasa aku ha-"

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Tapi dimana ya?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Aku menghentikan perkelahianmu dengan Ciel. Mungkin saat itu kau melihatku."

"Oh ya! Aku ingat sekarang."

"Jadi... Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu. Tapi tunggu! Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Hem? Namaku Leavanny McTavish."

"Leavanny? Nama yang bagus. Dan aku Alois Trancy."

"_OK. See you_."

"_See you soon_."

-oOo-

Sekarang pukul 10 a.m. waktunya istirahat. Setelah penjelasan panjang yang di sampaikan Mrs. Hopkins, rasanya aku butuh minum yang banyak. Aku sendiri bingung. Padahal dia yang banyak berbicara, tapi aku yang sangat kehausan. Mungkin efek karena terus mendengarkan penjelasannya yang kelewatan banyaknya.

Aku mengajak Mey Rin dan Paula ke kantin. Sesampainya di sana, kami mengantri dan mengambil makanan kami. Setelah itu kami memilih tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Beruntungnya, ada satu di dekat dinding. Jadi tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, kami langsung menuju tempat tersebut sebelum ada yang menempati.

"Huaa... Aku merasa tubuhku remuk.", celetuk Mey Rin seraya duduk dan menaruh nampan makannya di atas meja.

"Memang apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kalian tahu? Kacamataku terjatuh ke bawah ranjang. Jadi aku harus merangkak ke bawah sana untuk mengambilnya."

"Padahal hanya hal seperti itu." Paula memakan salad buahnya. "Aku jauh lebih parah. Aku harus memindahkan meja yang ada di ruang perpustakaan ke kamar adikku."

Aku seribu kali lebih parah. Memasak, mencuci, menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan rumah, atau apapun itu, aku selalu melakukannya. Rutin disetiap mingguku. Pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan jauh lebih mudah daripada pekerjaanku. Jika saja mereka tahu apa yang kukerjakan, kurasa mereka tak akan membanggakan perkerjaan yang baru saja mereka ceritakan.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini? Tampaknya kursi yang lain penuh."

Eh?

Aku menoleh. "Alois?"

"Boleh, kan, Leavanny?"

"Err... Ya, tentu."

Alois lalu duduk. Dia menatap Mey Rin dan Paula secara bergantian. "Oh... Maaf, aku hanya mengenal Leavanny. Jadi tak apa jika aku memperkenalkan diri?"

Mey Rin dan Paula saling menoleh lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

"Namaku Alois Trancy. Dan kalian?"

"_My name's_ Mey Rin."

"_I'm_ Paula."

"_Nice to meet you all_."

Mey Rin menyikutku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku. "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya.", balasku berbisik.

"Wow...! Ada hubungan apa?"

"Tak ada. Hanya teman."

"_Serious_?"

"Yap."

"Dia cukup terkenal di kalangan anak basket, lho..."

"_That's great_."

_But sorry, I don't interest with that._

"Oh ya, Leavanny, kau dari kelas berapa?", tanya Alois kepadaku.

"2-A."

"Hmm... Waktu itu... Kau seperti ingin melindungi Ciel. Apa kalian memiliki hubungan?"

Ekh!

"Hubungan? Sepertinya tidak. Kami hanya rival." Aku mengelak.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau terlihat khawatir karena aku memukulnya."

"Ah... Mungkin karena solidaritas terhadap rival. Tidak lebih."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kalian tak ada hubungan."

"Bicara apa, sih? Aneh."

"Justru kau yang aneh." Alois tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan tangannya yang memegang _tissue_. "Lagi-lagi mungkin kau akan ditertawakan karena _mayonnaise_ dibibirmu."

"Eh? Ada _mayonnaise_ dibibirku?"

"Ya. Cara makanmu seperti anak kecil."

"Ekh! Ja.. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku bukan anak kecil, tahu!"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku akan membersihkannya."

Uuhh... A.. Alois membersihkan sisa makanan dari bibirku? Di depan teman-teman pula? Ugh... Bisa-bisa mereka mengejekku!

PLAK!

Eh?

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Leavanny."

Aku, Mey Rin, Paula, dan Alois sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Kami, khususnya aku, sangat terkejut. Aku sungguh tidak menyadari kedatangan Ciel. Dia terlihat marah. Tatapannya tajam dan dingin. Dan aku baru menyadari, dia baru saja menepis tangan Alois agar menjauh dariku.

"Ci.. Ciel?" Aku jadi panik.

Alois tertawa kecil. Dia membalas tatapan Ciel. "Wah.. Wah... Coba lihat siapa yang datang."

"Jangan pernah dekati Leavanny.", ujar Ciel dengan suara rendah.

"Whoa...! Apa masalahmu, Mr. Phantomhive?"

"Diam kau!"

"Apa yang membuatmu marah, hn? Karena aku merebut gadismu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tunggu, aku salah. Leavanny bukan gadismu. Dia hanya rivalmu. Baru saja dia mengakuinya. Jadi tak masalah kan kalau aku memilikinya?"

"Jangan harap."

"Wah... Kenapa, Ciel? Kupikir kalian hanya rival. Oh... Atau jangan-jangan... Karena terus bersaing, kau jadi menyukainya? Haha... Koreksi jika aku salah."

A.. Apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu?

"Jika iya, apa itu jadi masalah untukmu?" Ciel menarik tanganku. "Ayo pergi."

E.. Eh...? Apa? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya. Bisa-bisanya Ciel mengiyakan pertanyaan Alois yang menurutku main-main. Apa dia sudah gila? Ya. Kupikir Ciel sudah gila karena kalkunnya dihabiskan oleh Raine. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak dapar berpikir jernih lagi.

Ciel menghentikan langkahnya di koridor. Dia lalu membalikan tubuhnya. Mata _navy blue_-nya menatapku, entah kenapa aku jadi berdebar. Kali ini aku dapat melihat wajah Ciel yang serius. Itu membuatku resah. Kira-kira apa yang akan ia katakan?

"Kau..." Ciel memulai. "Sejak kapan kenal dengan Alois?"

Aku menunduk. "E.. Err... Sejak kau pergi duluan ke kelas."

"Jadi dia datang setelah aku pergi?"

"Ya. Ta.. Tapi aku tidak menanggapinya." Aku makin menunduk setelah melirik betapa kesalnya raut wajah Ciel. "Kau marah?"

"Ya, aku marah."

Aku merasa sangat bersalah. "Ma.. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah menanggapinya. Dia hanya menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, jadi kujawab sekenanya. Aku-"

Eh?

"Aku marah kalau sampai Alois akan menjadi penyebab retaknya hubungan kita. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada orang tuamu jika kita berpisah?"

Ciel...

Aku menyentuh kepalaku yang baru saja diusap Ciel. "Kau... Bilang apa...?"

"Maaf, tidak ada pengulangan."

Ciel beranjak meninggalkanku. Aku dibuat mematung oleh ucapannya barusan. Namun aku segera sadar. Langsung saja aku menyusul Ciel yang sudah berada jauh di depanku.

Aku menggandeng tangan lelaki itu. "Jangan katakan kalau kau cemburu. Haha..."

"Haha... Mana mungkin aku cemburu." Ciel mengacak-acak rambut di pangkal kepalaku. "Aku hanya ingin membuat Alois diam, tahu."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Ya sudah."

Haha... Ciel itu bagaimana, sih? Sudah jelas-jelas dia cemburu. Aku tidak dapat dibohongin seperti itu. Aku dapat membaca dari raut wajahnya. Memang sudah berapa lama kami saling kenal? Sudah 13 tahun lamanya. Jadi aku mengerti benar dengan dirinya.

Ciel, walau aku tidak menyukai statusku saat ini, tapi aku berjanji tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Aku ini tipe perempuan yang _loyal_. Aku akan terus di sampingmu. Karena sejak hari itu, aku adalah milikmu. Jangan pikirkan ucapanku. Aku tidak serius mengatakan kita harus berpisah. Itu semua karena emosi dan keegoisanku.

Mungkin ada kalanya kita harus memenuhi keinginan kedua orang tua kita, Ciel.

* * *

Apa di chapter ini ke-OOC-an Ciel sudah terlihat? Oh… mungkin para readers sudah menyadarinya sejak awal chap ya?

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Entah kenapa hari ini saya merasa berbunga-bunga (Syahrini kali ah -_-). Ekh! Ko malah ngomong gini. Lupakan, para readers. Padahal tadi di sekolah kelompok olahraga saya kalah telak dalam pertandingan badminton -_- *abaikan*

Mell Hinaga Kuran : Author juga seneng kalo liat Ciel cemburu ^o^ yah… Sayangnya saya ga bermaksud bikin cinta segitiga. Itu cuma konflik yang sekedar lewat aja *apa coba maksudnya?* Tapi saya akan mendatangkan konflik baru. Semoga suka, Mell-san ^^

Ai Fuyuki : Wah… Arigatou gozaimasu, Ai-san ^^ semoga bisa tetap mengikuti fic abal saya ini…

Douzooo…

* * *

Uhh... Pukul berapa sekarang?

Mataku melihat _alarm clock_ yang ada di atas meja di dekat ranjangku. Ah... Tidak jelas. Oleh karena itu, aku mengusap-usap mataku dengan kedua tangan. Setelah beberapa detik, aku melihat _alarm clock_ kembali. Kini aku dapat melihatnya. Walaupun tidak cukup jelas, tetapi aku bisa tahu jam berapa sekarang. Oh... Cahaya lampu juga membantu pengelihatanku.

11.57 p.m.

Bisa-bisanya aku terbangun dari tidurku di malam hari seperti ini. Apa aku terserang insomnia? Ah... Tidak mungkin. Aku hanya butuh sedikit minum dan itu akan membuatku kembali tertidur. Yah... Malas juga berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Tapi... Ya sudahlah. Daripada aku tidak bisa tidur dan bangun kesiangan.

Kusibakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Setelah itu menurunkan kedua kakiku dari atas ranjang. Dengan mata yang masih terasa berat, aku mulai melangkah perlahan. Aku tidak mau terbentur dinding atau apapun karena berjalan di keadaan setengah sadar. Err... Tidak juga, sih... Aku sudah sadar total. Maksudku... 70%.

Hem? Cahaya apa itu? Setahuku, aku tidak memasang lampu tidur di ruang TV. Tapi kenapa ada cahaya? Padahal lampunya mati.

Tanpa sedikit menghiraukan dari mana asalnya cahaya itu, aku tetap melanjutkan langkahku. Toh aku pasti akan melewati ruang TV dan akan tahu dari mana cahaya itu berasal. Yah.. Semoga saja bukan hal yang akan membuatku takut atau semacamnya.

Sesampainya di ruang TV, aku melihat kearah sofa. Sofa tersebut membelakangiku. Oh... Bukan hanya sofa, tetapi ada seseorang yang duduk di sana. Dia juga membelakangiku. Kalau dilihat sekilas, orang itu seperti tengah menonton televisi. Kini aku tahu. Cahaya itu berasal dari televisi yang menyala.

Eh? Hmm... Tunggu. Siapa yang menonton televisi selarut ini?! Ciel kah? Tapi tidak biasanya dia melakukannya. A.. Atau jangan-jangan... Orang itu!

Seketika itu juga rasa kantukku hilang bagai uap yang terbang ke udara. Rasa kantuk tersebut digantikan oleh rasa takut. Kakiku mundur beberapa langkah. Sebisa mungkin menjauh dari orang itu tanpa ada suara dan tanda diketahui olehnya. Namun apa daya, karena panik, tubuhku menabrak meja di belakangku, dan...

... Tidak!

PRANG!

Gawat! Aku menjatuhkan vas bunga!

"Siapa itu?"

Celaka! Dia menyadarinya! Tapi... Tunggu... Suara ini terasa familiar untukku. Aku sering mendengarnya. Ya. Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah suara...

"Ciel?", ujarku pelan seraya menajam pengelihatanku di ruangan yang minim cahaya ini.

Orang itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Ternyata benar. Dia Ciel.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu." Aku mendekati Ciel. "Apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini, hah? Kau membuatku takut saja."

Dia kembali duduk dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Eh? Insomnia?"

"Ya."

Aku ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Kalau kau insomnia, tetaplah di kamarmu. Jangan berkeliaran di sini sambil menonton televisi."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sempat mengira kau orang itu."

"Hah?"

"Habisnya televisi menyala dan ada seseorang yang duduk di sofa."

"Apa kau bodoh? Seharusnya kau tahu kalau itu aku. Hanya ada kau dan aku di rumah ini."

"Kau tidak pernah menonton televisi semalam ini. Jadi kupikir kau tidur di kamarmu."

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan semalam ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin minum."

"Ya sudah, pergi sana."

Aku menatap tajam orang yang tengah menonton televisi itu. "Kau mengusirku?!"

"Tidak. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang ingin minum. Ya sudah, pergi sana."

Kenapa, sih, dia? Kasar sekali. Bukankah dia bisa mengatakannya sedang kalimat yang sedikit lembut! Seperti "Sebelum dehidrasi, lebih baik cepat minum.". Atau "Ingin kuambilkan minum untukmu?". Seharusnya dia mengatakan dengan kata-kata yang tepat! Bukannya malah mengusirku! Dasar menyebalkan!

"Sudahlah, aku tidak jadi mengambil minum.", ujarku seraya berdiri. "Aku mau tidur saja."

Baru saja ingin melangkah, tiba-tiba saja Ciel menarik tanganku. Dia menyuruhku duduk kembali. Setelah itu dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileherku, berusaha menyelimutiku dengan selimut yang ia gunakan. Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. Tetapi segera sadar bahwa kami berada dalam satu selimut! Astaga!

Wajahku memanas karenanya. "Ci.. Ciel! A.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Di sini dingin."

"Ka.. Kalau begitu, pergilah ke kamarmu!"

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini." Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. "Aku tidak membawa bantal. Jadi biarkan aku tidur dibahumu."

Astaga...! Ada apa dengannya?!

"Ci.. Ciel...! Kau pasti mengigau! Cepat tidur di kamarmu!"

Ciel menatapku. "Aku yakin aku tidak mengigau."

E.. Eh..? Lalu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berubah? Padahal dulu dia tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku. Ini memang aneh. Sejak hari itu, sikapnya berubah. Walaupun sikap menyebalkannya masih melekat didirinya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak seperti Ciel yang dulu. Ciel yang selalu menganggapku sebagai rival abadinya.

Sorot mataku melemah. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Apanya yang ada apa denganku?"

"Kau tidak seperti Ciel yang dulu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dulu kau hanya menganggapku sainganmu. Kau juga paling tidak mau jika berada di dekatku."

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang kau berubah. Kau jadi ingin melindungiku, khawatir akan keadaanku, dan yang paling aneh, kau tidak suka jika Alois mendekatiku. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Jangan membodohiku."

"Jika aku tidak mengatakannya, mungkin sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah tahu."

"Eh? Tahu apa?"

Dekapan Ciel makin erat. "Entah sejak kapan... Aku mencintaimu."

Eh? A.. Apa? Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Mencintaiku? Tidak mungkin... Ciel yang selalu bersikap dingin bisa mengatakan cinta? Ini tidak mungkin. Ataukah dugaanku benar? Bahwa Ciel mengantuk dan mengigau? Kurasa itu yang sedang terjadi padanya. Pasti.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Kau pandai bercanda, Ciel. Tidak mung-"

"Aku tidak bercanda!", sergahnya dengan cepat. "Kau tidak mengerti. Semua yang kulakukan bukan semata-mata karena kau seorang perempuan. Semua kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu. Kau sangat berarti untukku, Leavanny."

Aku terperangah. "Ci.. Ciel... Kau..."

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kita harus menikah diusia yang masih muda. Itu agar kau tidak dapat bersama dengan lelaki lain. Hanya aku yang akan bersamamu."

"Kau... Baru saja mengatakan hal yang mustahil untuk kau katakan."

-oOo-

Sesekali aku melirikan mataku kepada seseorang yang tengah mengemudi. Dia terlihat sangat serius. Mungkin sebagai siswa teladan, satu-satunya tujuannya saat ini adalah untuk sampai di sekolah dengan tepat waktu. Yah... Belum ada sejarah keterlambatan di absennya.

"Err..." Suaraku memecahkan keheningan. "Jujur saja, aku jadi merasa canggung setelah kejadian semalam."

Lelaki _navy blue_ itu menoleh sejenak ke arahku sebelum akhirnya terfokus kembali kepada setir kemudi. Sekilas aku melihat matanya menatapku dengan penuh keheranan. Hem?

"Memang apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Pertanyaannya itu membuatku terlonjak seketika. Bagaimana tidak?! Dia baru saja mengatakan pertanyaan yang terlampau bodohnya! Bukankah semalam dia berusaha meyakinkanku untuk percaya pada ucapannya?! Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah bertanya 'apa yang terjadi semalam?'?! Ada apa dengannya?!

Mataku mendelik. "Kau lupa apa yang kau katakan semalam?!"

"Bagaimana bisa lupa? Aku bahkan tidak merasa mengatakan apapun padamu."

"A.. Apa?! Jangan bercanda!"

"Siapa yang bercanda? Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud."

Apa-apaan dia...

"Ta.. Tapi kau yang mengatakan untuk percaya padamu, kan?"

"Percaya untuk apa? Dan apa yang kukatakan semalam?"

"Ciel... Kau gila..."

"Apa-apaan kau mengatakan aku gila? Justru kau yang gila. Kau memaksaku mengingat sesuatu yang padahal aku sendiri tidak pernah melakukannya."

"A... Sudahlah!"

Cih! Jadi benar dugaanku! Semalam dia hanya mengigau! Padahal dia bilang sendiri kalau dia tidak mengigau! Ah! Lupakan! Tak ada gunanya memperdebatkan topik bodoh ini! Lagipu-

"Kyaaa...!"

Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika Ciel mengeremkan mobil secara mendadak. Untung saja aku mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Kalau tidak, dahiku sudah memar karena benturan. Tapi apa sih yang dipikirkannya sampai-sampai melakukan hal ini? Jangan-jangan dia baru ingat dengan kejadian semalam dan berniat untuk meminta maaf atas pengelakannya.

Setelah mengendalikan rasa kagetku, aku menoleh kearah Ciel. Baru saja ingin mengeluarkan beberapa kata pedas, lelaki itu langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Hey...! Ciel!"

Dia tak menggubrisku. Sosok itu semakin menjauhi mobil. Tapi aku dapat melihat kemana ia ingin menuju. Mataku menangkap sebuah gambaran yang membuatku tersentak. Tak jauh dari sini, tepatnya di seberang jalan di sebuah gang kecil, aku melihat seseorang, tidak, maksudku... Dengan empat orang yang mendesaknya.

Itu membuatku tersentak memang, tapi yang membuatku makin tersentak, aku melihat Ciel yang kini tengah memukul salah satu dari empat orang itu. Tiga orang lainnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kudengar tapi aku dapat melihatnya. Sepertinya mereka tidak senang dengan Ciel yang ikut campur.

Ketiganya bersiap-siap untuk menghabisi Ciel. Tapi lelaki itu segera menarik tangan orang yang tadi tengah terdesak. Dia membawa orang itu ke sini. Sampai akhirnya, menyuruh orang itu masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi belakang. Sementara Ciel langsung beranjak untuk segera memacu mobil ini secepat mungkin agar orang-orang yang kini mengejar mereka tidak dapat menangkap orang itu ataupun menangkap Ciel.

Ciel menutup pintu mobil dan berhasil meloloskan kami dari kejaran empat orang tersebut.

Aku menatap seseorang yang sekarang berada di kursi belakang. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang. Nafasnya terengah. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Ciel. Nafasnya juga terengah. Jika aku boleh membuat kesimpulan, mungkin Ciel ingin menyelamatkan gadis ini dari empat pria yang ingin berbuat macam-macam padanya.

Dan... Hey... Tunggu sebentar. Aku melewatkan sesuatu. Gadis itu memakai seragam yang sama sepertiku? Apakah dia satu sekolah dengan kami? Mungkin saja.

Aku merogoh sapu tangan dari dalam tasku dan menyerahkannya kepada si gadis. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis pirang itu sedikit ragu tapi pada akhirnya menerima sapu tangan yang kuberikan. Dia menggunakannya untuk menghilangkan peluh didahinya. Nafasnya masih terengah. Namun ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"A.. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih banyak.", ucapnya kemudian.

"Maaf aku lancang, tapi kenapa kau bisa didesak seperti itu?"

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin pergi ke sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja mereka datang dan menyeretku ke sana."

"Begitu?" Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Kami bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin ke sekolah."

"Nah... Sepertinya kita satu arah. Kita bisa ke sekolah bersama."

"A.. Apa aku tidak merepotkan kalian?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tenang saja."

Gadis itu menunduk. "Aku... Ingin berterima kasih. Mungkin aku tidak akan selamat jika kalian tidak ada di sana. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Terima kasih banyak."

"Yah..." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya yang menolongmu itu Ciel. Aku hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Lagipula Ciel yang melihatmu di dalam gang itu."

"Ah! Ka.. Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kau selamat sekarang.", ujar Ciel menanggapi.

-oOo-

Aku menaruh tasku diatas meja. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin melupakan ini. Tapi ketika sampai di kelas, aku teringat gadis itu. Setelah kami berbincang-bincang di tengah perjalanan, aku jadi tahu kalau dia adalah siswi kelas 3-B. Ya, senior kami. Dan namanya adalah Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Entah kenapa aku bisa mengingat namanya yang panjang. Tapi nama panggilannya sangat singkat. Lizzie.

Mataku menatap Ciel lekat-lekat. Baiklah kuakui, aku sangat heran dengan tindakannya yang langsung menolong Lizzie tanpa harus disuruh. OK, OK, aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa Lizzie saat itu pasti membutuhkan pertolongan dan Ciel pasti akan menolongnya, kan? Tapi... Orang dingin sepertinya? Yang bahkan enggan menolong temannya sendiri?

Setelah kupikir baik-baik, Lizzie memang sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan mata bagai _emerald_ yang dimilikinya. Ditambah rambut ikat pirang yang indah. Mungkinkah Ciel menyukai Lizzie?! Ah... Tidak, tidak mungkin. Lelaki manapun pasti akan menolong perempuan yang kesusahan, kan?

"Hoi... Ciel, ada seseorang yang mencarimu.", ujar Soma yang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapan Ciel. "Dia cantik, lho... Haha... Tidak kusangka kau dicari perempuan secantik dia."

Apa? Perempuan? Jangan-jangan Lizzie?!

Ciel beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Nampaknya Ciel ingin menemui Lizzie. Jadi dengan mengendap-endap aku mengikutinya. Ciel keluar dari kelas. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suaranya. Aku berhenti mengikuti Ciel dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding di dalam kelas untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka yang berada di luar kelas.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih lagi." Suara seorang perempuan.

Benar! Ini suara Lizzie!

"Sudah kubilang, berhentilah berterima kasih."

Ugh... Dinginnya...

"Tapi kau telah menolongku. Apalagi ini menyangkut masa depanku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan perkatakanmu yang diulang-ulang itu."

"Tu.. Tunggu! Aku... Ke sini bukan hanya untuk berterima kasih saja."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memberimu ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Ini gelang keberuntunganku."

"Gelang keberuntungan?"

"Ya."

"Gelang keberuntungan, ya? Setelah kejadian tadi kau masih menyebutnya gelang keberuntungan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi dimana letak keberuntungan gelang itu?"

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Yap. Kau datang dan menolongku. Itu sebuah keberuntungan. Dan lagi... Aku rasa aku dapat merasakan pertama kalinya menyukai seseorang."

Apa?!

"Kalau begitu kau simpan saja gelang keberuntunganmu. Siapa tahu kau dapat merasakan menyukai seseorang untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin terus menyukaimu."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau pahlawanku. Aku jadi menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama. Karena itulah, kuharap kau menerima gelang keberuntunganku ini."

"Tidak. Kau simpan saja."

"Sudahlah, terima saja."

"Tapi-"

"Nah... Aku pergi dulu ya, _bye_..."

Pembicaraan mereka selesai dan aku harus segera bergegas sebelum Ciel menemukanku. Aku tidak mau dia tahu kalau akau menguping pembicaraan mereka secara diam-diam. Setelah duduk dikursiku, aku berpura-pura membaca buku.

Ini gila... Seseorang baru saja mengatakan perasaannya kepada lelaki yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Baiklah, dia memang tidak mengetahui hubunganku dengan Ciel tapi... _What the hell is this_?!

-oOo-

Selama perjalanan pulang dari sekolah hingga makan malam sekarang ini, aku tidak membuka pembicaraan sama sekali. Ciel yang selalu membuka pembicaraan, sementara aku hanya menanggapinya. Itu juga dengan jawaban yang sangat amat singkat. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bersikap demikian. Apakah aku tidak terima atas pengakuan Lizzie terhadap Ciel? Mungkin.

"Aku lihat kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan yang diberikan Mr. Spears. Aku tidak yakin kau dapat menyelesaikan _homework_-mu dengan mudah. Pelajaran yang diberikan Mr. Spears cukup rumit, kau tahu?"

"Biar saja." Tanganku memainkan makan malamku dengan sendok. "Besok aku tidak sekolah."

"Kenapa? Kau sakit? Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak sakit."

"Bukan tabiatmu yang membolos sekolah tanpa alasan. Apa alasanmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Tidak."

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Tapi hanya kali ini saja."

"Tidak." Aku beranjak dari kursi. "Aku mau tidur."

"Hey... Leavanny, habiskan makan malammu."

"Tidak mau.", ujarku rendah tanpa menghentikan langkahku.

Kenapa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa begitu kesal? Aku bahkan sangat enggan untuk menimpali ucapan Ciel. Melihat wajahnya saja aku enggan. Sudah kuduga, aku memang tidak suka pada ucapan Lizzie terhadap Ciel. Aku tidak bisa menutupi bahwa aku... Cemburu.

Aku bukan Ciel. Aku tidak sepertinya yang dapat dengan mudah membentak seseorang agar tidak ada yang mengganggu hubungan kami. Aku tidak sepertinya yang dapat menyingkirkan Alois agar tidak mendekatiku. Aku seorang perempuan yang pada dasarnya tidak mau menyakiti perasaan orang lain yang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku tidak mungkin membentak Lizzie agar menjauh dari Ciel. Itu mustahil!

Jika Lizzie ingin berterima kasih kepada Ciel, ya sudah. Jika Lizzie menganggap Ciel adalah pahlawannya, ya sudah. Jika Lizzie menyukai Ciel, ya sudah. Jika Lizzie mengatakan perasaan pada Ciel, ya sudah. Jika suatu saat aku dan Ciel berpisah hanya karena Lizzie, ya sudah, kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi... Benarkah?

Setelah memasuki kamarku, aku langsung menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Kusandarkan tubuhku pada pintu yang baru saja kututup tadi. Perlahan tubuhku ambruk. Kupeluk kedua lututku erat-erat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mataku terasa panas dan... Aku menangis.

"Di saat aku mulai menyukainya, kenapa ada yang mengganggu kami?" Kubenamkan wajahku. "Bodohnya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mempertahankannya. Apa semua ini akan berakhir begitu saja?"

* * *

Well, wanna review?


	6. Chapter 6

Haii… Para readers! Kabar baik, kan? Semoga semuanya dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat. Amin…

Rosellia Anderson : Nah… Jika Anda penasaran, silakan simak chapter 6-nya ^^

Ai Fuyuki : Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu demi mengikuti fic abal saya ^^

Niechan Seicchi : Hai, hai, wakarimasu. Arigatou gozaimasu ^^ selamat membaca…

Mell Hinaga Kuran : Anoo… Mell-san, konflik di chapter sebelumnya cuma untuk memancing si 'dia' agar segera muncul. Jadi maafkan saya karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Anda. Semoga Mell-san tidak kecewa dan tetap mengikuti fic ini ^^

OK, tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagi, happy reading…

* * *

"Leavanny! Hey! Bangun! Ini sudah pagi! Kita akan terlambat sekolah!"

Ehmm...

Mataku terasa berat. Aku masih mengantuk...

"BANGUN, PEMALAS!"

Ugh...

Pada akhirnya mataku terbuka sepenuhnya, walau, yah... Tetap saja masih terasa berat. Kugunakan kedua tanganku untuk mengusap-usap mataku agar sedikit menghilangkan rasa berat ini.

Aku menoleh kearah jendela. "Sudah pagi, ya?"

"Ya. Dan kita hampir terlambat! Cepat bergegas!"

"Iy-"

Ekh! Tu.. Tunggu! Bukankah aku mengunci pintu kamarku tadi malam?! Seharusnya tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat masuk ke sini, termasuk Ciel! Tapi bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba berada di dalam kamarku?! Apakah dia mendobrak pintunya?! Seketika itu juga, aku melihat kearah pintu, namun pintu itu tetap utuh, tertutup rapat. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa masuk?!

Aku menuding Ciel. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku, hah?!"

"Lewat sana." Ciel menunjuk jendela kamarku yang terbuka lebar. "Karena pintu kamarmu dikunci dari dalam dan tidak dapat kubuka, aku mencari jalan lain untuk masuk. Lalu aku menemukan jendela kamarmu yang tidak tertutup."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menutup jendela?"

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau cepat! Kita hampir terlambat, kau tahu?!"

Aku teringat kembali permasalahan yang kualami belum lama ini.

Aku duduk tanpa ingin beranjak dari kasurku. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau sekolah."

"Jangan bercanda! Cepat bergegas atau aku berangkat duluan!"

"Terserah."

Ciel mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hey... Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau bersikap aneh sejak kemarin."

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Aku yakin ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Ciel duduk di tepian ranjang. "Aku akan menolongmu. Jadi, katakan saja."

"Tidak ada."

"Tapi kau tam-"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau segera berangkat atau kau akan berdiri di koridor."

"Tapi..."

"Ah ya, kalau mau keluar, lewat jendela saja. Aku malas membukakan pintu untukmu. Atau mungkin kau ingin membukanya sendiri?"

"Kau yakin tak apa?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah mengatakan itu."

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Jangan mempermalukan namaku saat aku tidak ada di sekolah, ya?"

"Hmph... Dasar." Ciel mendekatiku. Aku terkejut padanya yang ternyata hendak mencium keningku. "Aku berangkat. Berhati-hatilah selama aku tidak ada."

Dia pun pergi berlalu.

Mataku masih membulat lebar karena tindakannya tadi. Itu... Sangat mengejutkan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Ciel akan melakukan hal itu. Sangat tidak Ciel sekali. Terlebih setelah dia mendengar pengakuan dari seorang gadis yang baru ia kenal. Dia... Apa dia lebih memilihku daripada gadis itu? Sebenarnya... Apa Ciel menyukaiku? Tapi kenapa terkadang dia menyebalkan?

Tanganku menyentuh kening yang baru ia cium. "Kau sangat membingungkan."

-oOo-

Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat membuat makan siang. Sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah dan aku yakin Ciel akan kelaparan begitu sampai rumah. Aku tidak mau dia beranggapan bahwa aku adalah perempuan yang malas hanya karena hari ini tidak sekolah dan belum menyiapkan makan siang.

Tetapi, pandanganku teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja living room. Aku meraih benda tersebut. Kulihat baik-baik. Hmm... Aku tidak pernah melihat gelang berwarna biru ini. Atau... Akh! Jangan-jangan, ini 'gelang keberuntungan' yang diberikan Lizzie untuk Ciel! Tidak salah lagi! Ini pasti gelang itu!

Ya Tuhan... Aku tidak menyangka kalau Ciel menerima dan menyimpan gelang ini. Apakah dia bermaksud memakainya suatu saat? Apa dia akan menyimpannya karena ini pemberian Lizzie? Apa sebenarnya ia berusaha membuat semuanya baik-baik saja? Mungkin saja dia itu sebenarnya menyukai Lizzie dan berusaha menutupinya, kan? Dia ingin meyakinkanku kalau aku tidak perlu khawatir dia akan jatuh ke tangan Lizzie. Mungkin karena itulah tadi pagi ia mencium keningku?

Sudah kuduga...

Kutaruh kembali gelang itu ke tempatnya semula. Kemudian aku bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Aku akan memasak makanan kesukaannya, sunday roast.

-oOo-

"_I'm home_."

Aku melemparkan senyumanku kepada lelaki yang baru saja membuka pintu utama. Dia masuk kemudian menutup pintu itu kembali. Dia berjalan dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa. Tangannya membuka tas miliknya. Sepertinya berusaha mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Aku tak mengatakan apapun selama ia mencari sesuatu di dalam tas, sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Dia menyodorkan benda yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya. "Untukmu."

"Untukku?" Aku menerimanya. "Ini bukan bulan Februari. _Valentine's Day_ masih jauh."

"Ambil saja."

"Dalam rangka apa kau memberiku cokelat?"

"Memang harus ada alasan?"

"Tidak juga, sih..."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Aku menatap lembut kepada cokelat yang ia berikan. "Kuharap cokelat ini bukan pemberian Lizzie."

"Ekh! A.. Apa?"

"Kuharap cokelat ini bukan pemberian Lizzie."

"Te.. Tentu saja bukan."

Sayang sekali, dia berbohong. Aku tahu kalau cokelat ini adalah pemberian dari gadis pirang itu. Raut wajahnya mudah sekali ditebak. Dia juga terkejut tadi. Jadi... Untuk apa Ciel berbohong? Jika dia memang ingin berpisah dariku dan memilih Lizzie, itu tak apa. Aku bisa mengalah. Toh memang pada awalnya aku menolak pernikahan ini, kan?

Aku tersenyum dan sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat dipaksakan. "Terima kasih, Ciel."

"Err... Ya, sama-sama."

"Kau lapar? Aku sudah membuatkan sunday roast untukmu."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan."

Ciel, sebelum kau membuatku makin hancur, berhentilah berpura-pura baik dan pergilah bersama Lizzie.

-oOo-

Sudah seminggu setelah Ciel menolong Lizzie. Dan gadis itu makin menjadi-jadi. Dia selalu memberikan sesuatu kepada Ciel. Baik itu makanan, surat cinta, syal, sweater, atau hal lainnya. Dan entah bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui itu semua. Padahal aku sudah tidak mau mengurusinya lagi. Tapi aku dapat mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan hubungan mereka, apapun caranya.

Dengan membawa buku pelajaran, aku berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Aku berniat belajar di sana. Daripada di kelas yang bising, lebih baik di halaman belakang yang sepi dan tenang. Bisa dibilang aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa belajar di tempat yang berisik.

Kuharap tak ada yang menempati kursi di halaman belakang. Apalagi Alois. Aku benar-benar tak mengharapkannya.

Ketika berbelok, yang kuperhatikan hanyalah rerumputan di bawahku. Aku terus berjalan. Sampai akhirnya aku menenggakan kepalaku. Aku melihat. Aku melihatnya. Sesuatu yang kutakutkan kini dengan jelas terpampang di hadapanku.

Aku sangat terkejut. Mataku terbelalak lebar. Bahkan kakiku seperti kehilangan kekuatannya. Aku seperti lumpuh saat ini juga. Ini... Tidak mungkin...

Di hadapanku saat ini, tepat di kursi taman yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada, aku melihatnya. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas. Di sana, Ciel dan Lizzie... Mereka... _Kissing_? Aku yakin aku tidak salah lihat. Aku juga yakin kalau aku tidak sedang tertidur. Jadi yang kulihat ini... Nyata? Ya, nyata.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Sungguh! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka! Mereka bahkan tak menyadari keberadaanku. Salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang bergeming. Apa mereka sangat sibuk sampai tak menghiraukanku? Apa mereka sangat menikmati moment itu sampai mengacuhkanku? Apa Ciel sangat mencintai Lizzie sampai tidak mau menoleh kearahku?

Hey... Kalian, aku ada di sini. Aku melihat apa yang kalian lakukan...

Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat dan mulai berlari meninggalkan mereka. Air mataku tak dapat kubendung lebih lama lagi. Mereka mengalir secara serempak membasahi wajahku. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah berlari seraya menghapus air mataku dengan kasar. Ya. Memang hanya itulah yang dapat kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa berteriak apalagi memaki mereka habis-habisan. Aku tidak bisa...

Jika seandainya Ciel melihatku tadi, apa dia akan berusaha mengejarku? Apa dia akan berusaha menjelaskan semuanya dan membuatku tenang? Apa dia akan melakukan hal yang ada dipikiranku? Sepertinya tidak. Sekarang aku tahu. Semua yang dilakukan Ciel untukku, tak lebih dari sekedar perhatian semata. Dia hanya melakukan hal yang sewajarnya yang dilakukan kepada pasangannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan perempuan yang lebih cantik dan meninggalkanku.

Seharusnya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku tahu itu! Semua itu hanya kebohongan! Dusta! Tipu muslihat! Kenapa aku malah masuk ke dalam perangkap permainan gila ini? Rencana gila papa dan mama serta sahabat mereka! Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa yang mereka lakukan hanya akan menghancurkanku?

"Ya Tuhan! Leavanny! Ada apa denganmu?! Kenapa menangis seperti itu?!"

Aku menoleh lalu berlari kearah suara berasal. Aku memeluk orang yang baru saja menegurku. Aku memeluknya seraya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak peduli pada keadaan koridor yang ramai oleh siswa-siswi lain. Aku tidak peduli!

"Mey Rin... Aku... Aku benci... Sekali..." Suaraku tersedat oleh tangisan.

Mey Rin berusaha menenangkanku. "Benci apa? Benci kepada siapa? Katakan saja!"

"Dia... Aku benci sekali... Padanya..."

"Siapa? Katakan saja! Biar aku habisi dia!"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak..."

"Baiklah, baiklah, bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang? Ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

-oOo-

Aku hanya menatap heran kepada Mey Rin dengan mata sembabku. Aku heran sekali. Dia bilang ingin mengantarkanku pulang, kan? Tapi kenapa dia malah membawaku ke tempat yang asing. Dan... Rumah siapa yang Mey Rin masuki? Rumahnya kah? Jujur, aku belum pernah berkunjung ke kediaman temanku yang satu ini.

Sesampainya di dalam Mey Rin menatapku yang mengekor di belakangnya. Raut wajahnya tampak sedih. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah dia memiliki masalah juga?

"Leavanny...", panggil Mey Rin pelan.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku telah membohongimu."

"Eh? Bohong?"

Mey Rin menatap sekeliling. "Ini adalah rumah peninggalan orang tuaku. Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi, kecuali seorang kakak. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Ah... Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud unt-"

"Tak apa." Mey Rin menatapku lekat-lekat. "Aku sangat ingin melakukan apa saja agar kakakku bahagia."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

"Sebenarnya... Memang hanya kaulah yang bisa membantu."

"Benarkah? Katakan. Apa itu?"

"Ayo ikut aku."

Mey Rin mulai beranjak kembali. Aku pun mengikutinya. Padahal dia yang tadinya ingin membantuku. Tapi setelah sampai di sini, malah aku yang membantunya. Tapi tak apa. Aku ikhlas. Selama aku berguna untuk membantu teman, kenapa tidak? Toh Mey Rin sudah sangat baik padaku selama aku bersamanya.

Gadis berambut _maroon_ itu berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu itu. Dia memasuki ruangan tersebut lebih dulu kemudian menyuruhku mendekatinya. Aku menurut. Tapi aku sedikit takut dengan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Entah kenapa firasatku buruk.

Mey Rin mendekati sebuah kursi yang membelakangi kami. "Kakak, aku sudah membawanya."

Eh? Membawanya? Aku maksudnya?

Sedikit demi sedikit aku melihat seseorang yang mulai berdiri dari kursi tersebut. Aku hanya dapat melihat tubuh bagian belakangnya. Sepertinya dia seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki tubuh tinggi. Awalnya kukira aku tidak pernah melihat pria itu. Tetapi seiring dia menolehkan wajahnya, rasa takut mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Ini...!

Aku melangkah mundur, berusaha keluar dari ruangan ini. Tapi pria itu lebih dulu berjalan dan menghampiriku. Kini aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Sial! Dia memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sudah membunuh Loopy, anjing kesayanganku! Benarkah pria ini adalah 'dia'?! Celaka! Bahkan wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali!

"Maaf telah membohongimu, Leavanny." Suara Mey Rin terdengar. "Tapi sejak dulu aku mengincarmu dan berniat membawamu ke rumah ini."

Ja.. Jadi ini yang ia maksud dengan bohong? Tapi kenapa?

Kakiku gemetar hebat sampai-sampai tubuhku ambruk begitu saja. Kalau begini, aku benar-benar terpojok! Aku tidak bisa berdiri apalagi melarikan diri! Semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain berdo'a keselamatan dari Tuhan.

Pria itu berjongkok. "Aku sudah dengar banyak tentangmu dari adikku." Dia tersenyum sinis. "Setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Pergi! Pergi! Jangan dekati aku!" Aku berteriak.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Padahal dulu kau masih anak kecil."

"Pergi kubilang!"

"Kenapa? Kau masih trauma pada kejadian itu?" Dia membelai kepalaku. "Tenang saja, aku tidak sekejam yang kau kira."

Aku menepis tangannya dengan cepat. "Jangan sentuh aku! Pergi sana!"

"Wah.. Wah... Susah juga ya ternyata." Pria itu menoleh ke belakang. "Mey Rin, bisa tolong jelaskan padanya?"

Gadis itu kini mendekatiku. Dia tersenyum. "Jangan takut, Leavanny. Kakakku orang yang baik, kok..."

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Tidak!"

"Leavanny, kau temanku, jadi mana mungkin aku melakukan hal yang jahat padamu." Senyum Mey Rin merekah lebar. "Sebenarnya kakakku ini ingin menjadikanmu istrinya. Kau mau, kan?"

Eh...?

Mataku membulat lebar. "A.. Apa?"

"Agar lebih jelas, bagaimana jika kita membicarakannya di ruang tamu." Mey Rin berjalan menjauhiku. "Aku akan membuatkan teh. Kakakku akan menemanimu di ruang tamu."

"Apa?! Hey! Mey Rin! Tung-"

Pria bersurai hitam itu menarik tanganku. "Kau dengar ucapan adikku? Ayo kita pergi."

"Hey...! Lepaskan aku!" Aku memberontak.

Sialnya, orang itu sama sekali tak menggubris rengekanku yang meminta untuk dilepaskan. Dia tetap mengenggam pergelangan tanganku sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Padahal aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati! Aku benar-benar takut pada sosok di hadapanku! Bayang-bayang tujuh tahun yang lalu itu masih terus bermunculan dipikiranku!

Sampai akhirnya kami sampai di ruang tamu. Pria itu menyuruhku duduk di salah satu sofa. Kalau saja aku berani melarikan diri, aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Sayang, kakiku terlalu gemetar untuk berlari. Jadi aku hanya mematuhi perintah orang itu. Mencari aman.

Aku memilih sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa yang ia duduki. Aku hanya ingin menjaga jarak.

"Namamu... Leavanny, kan?", ujar pria itu memecahkan keheningan.

Aku sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya. "I.. Iya..."

"Kau dan dia memiliki wajah yang mirip. Walaupun saat itu kau masih seorang bocah dan dia gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun."

"A.. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan sedikit." Dia menerawang ke langit-langit. "Entah beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku mencintai seseorang. Lalu kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun dia mengkhianatiku. Dia pergi bersama pria lain."

"La.. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Seminggu setelah itu, aku melihatmu di suatu tempat. Kau hanya seorang bocah kecil tapi memiliki kemiripan dengannya. Aku yang menyimpan dendam akhirnya memutuskan untuk membunuh siapa saja yang memiliki kemiripan dengannya."

Aku tersentak. "Apa?! Jadi hanya karena itu kau ingin membunuhku?!"

"Ya. Dan… Ah… Percobaan pembunuhan itu gagal dan kau masih hidup sampai sekarang." Orang itu menatapku. "Setelah kupikir-pikir... Daripada membunuhmu, bagaimana jika aku menikahimu? Dan... Itu ide yang bagus."

Apa dia gila?

"Tidak! Aku menolak!", sergahku cepat. "Kenapa tidak cari perempuan lain saja?!"

"Aku masih belum bisa melupakan gadis itu. Hanya kaulah yang mirip dengannya."

"Masa bodoh! Itu bukan urusanku!"

Pria itu berdiri lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku. "Mau tidak mau, kau harus menyetujuinya. Itu keputusanku."

DEG!

Ba.. Bagaimana ini? Dia mengancamku! Jika dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku atau kedua orang tuaku, maka tamatlah sudah! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya bahwa aku sudah menikah? Ah! Mana mungkin dia akan percaya! Lagipula rahasia ini mungkin akan sampai ke telinga sekolah!

Tapi... Setelah apa yang terjadi di halaman belakang sekolah, apa aku masih harus mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Ciel? Mungkin saja dia akan meninggalkanku dan menjadikan Lizzie sebagai istrinya di masa depan. Jika itu sudah terjadi, bagaimana dengan nasibku? Haruskah aku mengemis meminta Ciel kembali? Itu tidak mungkin!

Walau bagaimana pun juga... Aku tidak mau terus-terusan menyukai seorang lelaki yang ternyata menyukai seseorang yang telah ditolongnya. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan menyukai Ciel jika yang dia cintai adalah gadis lain. Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Aku bahkan dapat merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak ketika melihat apa yang meraka lakukan di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Tapi..." Aku membuka suara. "Aku menyukai orang lain."

"Siapa orang itu? Aku akan menyingkirkannya."

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya."

"Itu bagus."

"Ya. Kau benar." Kedua telapak tanganku terkepal dengan kuat. "Ada baiknya jika aku melupakan orang itu dan mencari seseorang yang lebih baik."

Pria di hadapanku tersenyum puas. "Namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Aku akan melamarmu kapan pun kau siap."

* * *

OK, readers, review?


	7. Chapter 7

Minna-saannn… Gomennasai karena keterlambatan update! Saya gak ada maksud untuk bikin para readers kecewa. Sekali lagi maafkan saya, minna-san…

Ai Fuyuki : Wah… Anda jadi jengkel sama Lizzie? Saya bukan seorang provokator, lho ^^

Juvia Hanaka : Maaf karena saya update telat. Tapi… Selamat membaca ^^

Mell Hinaga Kuran : Anda milih Sebastian? Hmm… Bagaimana dengan Leavanny ya?

Sara San : Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic ini sampai-sampai menghabiskan kuota Anda ^^ Happy reading.

Yosh, minna-san, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, enjoy ^^

* * *

"Leavanny!"

Seseorang telah membuka pintu rumah dengan sangat keras. Di ambang pintu terlihat seorang lelaki yang sebaya denganku. Nafasnya memburu. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan heran. Dia lalu berjalan mendekatiku dengan langkah yang berat. Dilemparnya tas ransel miliknya ke sembarang arah. Kini ia duduk di sofa yang sama denganku. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Kuulas senyum simpul. "Selamat datang."

"Apanya yang 'selamat datang', hah?!" Dia benar-benar marah. "Dari mana saja kau?! Paula mengatakan kalau kau menangis dan izin pulang ketika jam istirahat pertama! Kemudian aku meminta izin pulang dan mencarimu saat itu juga! Tapi kau tidak ada dimana pun! Aku juga sudah tiga kali memeriksa rumah ini dan kau tidak ada! Apa kau ingin memulai pertengkaran, hah?!"

Eh? Dia baru saja datang dan memarahiku dengan alasan aku tidak ada dimana pun. Untuk apa? Bukankah dia banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Lizzie? Untuk apa repot-repot mencariku? Itu kan hal yang tidak berguna. Lagipula... Aku yang ingin memulai pertengkaran? Hey... Sejak awal dialah yang sudah memulai pertengkaran. Tidakah ia menyadarinya?

Aku menudingnya. "Kaulah yang pertama memulainya, Ciel. Aku tidak pernah memulai pertengkaran apapun. Seandainya kau tidak banyak meluangkan waktumu hanya untuk bertemu dengan Lizzie, semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Apa? Lizzie katamu?"

"Awalnya kupikir kalian hanya akan berteman. Namun aku salah. Kalian mengkhianatiku. Lebih tepatnya kau mengkhianatiku!" Amarahku memuncak seketika. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku melihat apa yang kalian lakukan di halaman belakang sekolah! Kalian berciuman dan aku melihatnya dengan jelas! Apa kau tahu? Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu."

Ciel terbelalak. "Kau... Melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja! Dan kalian sama sekali tidak menggubris keberadaanku. Apa kalian begitu menikmatinya? Apa maksudmu melakukan itu? Kau hanya ingin membuatku menangis? Kau hanya ingin membuatku menderita? Silakan. Lakukan sesukamu. Sekarang kau bebas menyentuh perempuan itu. Aku tidak akan pernah melarangmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian lakukan."

"Baik." Dia mendecih kesal. "Kau tidak perlu melarangku. Sekali pun jika aku menyentuh Lizzie. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Ya. Aku tidak keberatan. Karena itulah, lebih baik kita akhiri semua ini. Aku muak. Aku sangat muak padamu."

"OK."

Aku beranjak dari sofa. "Setelah lulus sekolah, aku akan segera menikah dengan seseorang. Kuharap kau tidak menggangguku lagi. Selamat tinggal."

Perlahan aku meninggalkan rumah ini.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan selamat tinggal. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ciel. Aku ingin terus bersamanya. Aku mencintainya. Tapi kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan? Dia sudah tahu kalau aku melihat dia berciuman. Namun kenapa dia tidak menyergahnya? Kumohon... Aku hanya ingin kau menghentikanku dan memintaku untuk tidak menikah dengan pria lain.

Kumohon, Ciel, hentikan aku jika kau masih peduli padaku! Karena aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu! Kumohon!

"Selamat tinggal, Leavanny." Ciel mengulas senyum tipis diwajahnya. "Aku tidak akan menghentikan keputusanmu."

Eh?

Kuhentikan langkah kakiku. Awalnya aku hanya terdiam sambil mencerna ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Ciel. Namun pada akhirnya aku membalikan tubuhku. Sekarang aku dapat melihatnya. Dia tengah menatapku dengan nanar. Aku juga menatap matanya. Pandangan kami saling bertautan.

Kenapa, Ciel? Kenapa kau tidak bermaksud untuk menghentikanku? Apa kau memang mencintai Lizzie? Apa kau memang sudah sejak awal ingin berpisah denganku dan pergi bersama Lizzie? Jadi... Setelah yang kau lakukan padaku, semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia? Kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mengisi waktu luangmu hingga akhirnya kau menemukan perempuan yang lebih pantas?

Kau kejam, Ciel...

Mataku terasa panas dan sembab. "Hanya itukah yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah jika hanya itu." Kuhapus air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mataku sebelum mereka mengalir keluar. "Selamat tinggal."

-oOo-

"Apa?! Kau akan pindah ke California?!"

"Tapi kenapa?! Ada masalah apa?!"

"Jangan pergi, Leavanny!"

"Kelas ini akan sepi jika tidak ada kau!"

Mey Rin, Paula, dan teman-teman yang lain tampak terkejut dengan ucapan yang baru kuucapkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi respon yang mereka berikan. Yah... Aku memang mengatakan bahwa aku akan pindah dan melanjutkan sekolahku di California. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin pergi ke luar negeri. Mungkin... Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus tinggal di Britania ini karena masalah kemarin. Karena itulah, aku memilih untuk pindah ke luar negeri. California, negara bagian di Amerika Serikat.

Sejenak kulirikan mataku kesuatu arah. Dia sana ada seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk seraya membaca buku. Dia tampak tenang, tak terusik oleh keributan yang teman-teman buat. Padahal aku yakin dia pasti mendengar pembicaraan kami, tetapi berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Ah... Atau mungkin dia memang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan niat kepergianku ke California.

Sudah kuduga, dia memang menyukai Lizzie, sejak saat itu. Dan juga sejak saat itulah dia telah mengabaikanku. Dia berbohong agar rahasianya itu tidak terbongkar. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, cepat atau lambat aku akan mengetahuinya. Aneh ya? Padahal Ciel sendiri yang bilang kalau dia tidak mau ada keretakan dalam hubungan kita. Lucu, kan?

Lalu... Sebenarnya untuk apa aku bersedih? Aku sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan diriku bahwa pada awalnya aku menolak pernikahan ini dan lebih memilih untuk berpisah dengannya. Dan... Lihat! Tuhan telah mengabulkannya! Harusnya aku senang dengan semua ini. Aku tidak akan terikat oleh hubungan pernikahan lagi.

Tapi... Kenapa? Setelah semua yang kuinginkan itu terkabul, kenapa kini malah membuatku terpuruk? Semua itu membawaku terlarut dalam tangisan. Bahkan aku tidak bisa melupakan Ciel. Aku tidak bisa melupakan semua yang telah kita lalui. Aku tidak bisa melupakan semuanya.

Sudahlah, memang beginilah kenyataan yang ada. Intinya, aku mencintai Ciel. Tetapi Ciel mencintai Lizzie. Dan Lizzie mencintai Ciel. Posisiku saat ini hanyalah jamur di antara mereka.

Aku... Menyedihkan, ya?

-oOo-

"Ya ampun, sayang, apa kau yakin akan ke California? Sendirian?"

Aku menutup koperku. "Ya, ma. Mungkin aku akan kembali ke sini 2 tahun kemudian."

"Tapi mama tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian. Mama akan ikut bersamamu."

"Ah... Mama, itu berlebihan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, ma."

"Tapi..."

"Nah... Semua persiapan sudah selesai." Mataku menatap mama. "Mama boleh menemaniku ke _airport_."

Mama hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Ah... Pasti mama sangat tidak rela dengan keberangkatanku, apalagi aku sendirian. Aku memang anak semata wayang mama dan papa. Wajar saja jika mereka akan merasa sangat keberatan dengan keputusanku ini.

"Kenapa Ciel tidak ikut denganmu?", celetuk mama dan itu sukses membuatku tersentak. "Seharusnya kalian pergi bersama, kan?"

Aku harus bilang apa ya? Sebenarnya aku tidak, ah lebih tepatnya, belum mengatakan apapun mengenai masalahku dengan Ciel kepada mama dan papa. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka shock hanya karena niat kami yang ingin berpisah. Jadi... Sebisa mungkin aku merahasiakan masalah ini. Biarlah aku dan Ciel yang menyelesaikannya. Akan kupastikan masalah ini selesai sepulangnya aku dari California. Kuharap Ciel tak membocorkan rahasia ini sampai waktunya tiba.

Ah... Lagi-lagi aku dan Ciel main rahasia...

Aku tersenyum. "Ke California adalah keinginanku. Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di sana. Aku ingin menjadi perempuan yang mandiri, ma. Jadi aku tidak mau melibatkan siapapun."

Senyum, senyum, dan senyum. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menutupi semua ini.

Tangan kananku terus menggenggam ponselku. Sesekali aku mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk atau tidak. Dan ternyata tidak ada sama sekali. Kosong. Tidak ada pesan dari Ciel yang mengatakan semoga selamat sampai tujuan atau selamat tinggal. Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan. Tidak peduli padaku.

Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku fokus pada pendidikanku!

-oOo-

Aku terduduk di kursi yang berada di _airport_. Tidak hanya aku, tetapi ada mama dan papa. Kami menunggu penerbangan pesawatku yang akan _take off_ entah berapa jam lagi. Hah... Harus menunggu. Ditambah kami tidak tahu harus terus menunggu hingga kapan.

Mataku memandang langit. Ah... Sekarang aku tahu kenapa penerbangan ditunda. Langit sedang tidak bersahabat. Warna hitam di langit menunjukan bahwa tidak aman jika mereka memaksakan penerbangan saat ini juga. Apalagi dengan hujan yang deras. Mungkin akan ada beberapa sambaran petir.

Lagi-lagi aku memerhatikan ponselku hanya untuk memastikan apakah ada pesan dari seseorang yang kutunggu sedari tadi. Kosong, tak ada apapun. Haha... Bodoh. Mana mungkin Ciel akan mengirimiku pesan. Daripada aku, dia lebih memilih untuk mengirim pesan ke gadis bernama Lizzie itu.

"Penerbangan ditunda. Bagaimana jika kau batalkan saja niatmu pergi ke California?"

Mataku menatap mama. "Tidak, ma."

"Mamamu benar, Leavanny. Batalkan saja dan kita pulang ke rumah." Papa menyela.

"Ayolah, aku hanya akan pergi sementara waktu. Toh nanti aku pasti akan kembali."

Mama dan papa saling pandang. Pada akhirnya mereka terdiam. Suasana di antara kami kembali hening. Hanya ada suara kebisingan dari orang-orang di sekitar kami.

Aku menangkap gambaran yang berada di hadapanku. Di sana terlihat sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah tertawa renyah. Terlihat sekali kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Melihat itu, aku hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Aku kesal. Iri pada mereka.

Seandainya saja aku...

Eh?

Aku terperangah melihat seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Mulutku terbuka, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Mataku membulat lebar. Tetapi segera kuusap-usap mataku, kalau-kalau itu hanyalah ilusiku. Dan... Tidak hilang! Kucoba untuk mencubit pipiku. Dan... Aw! Sakit! Jadi... Itu... Bukan ilusi? Itu sungguhan?!

Ya Tuhan! Katakan ini sungguhan!

"Leavanny?" Mama memanggil. "Itu... Ciel, kan?"

Sial! Dia benar-benar Ciel! Orang yang tengah berdiri di sana benar-benar Ciel! Ya Tuhan... Aku tidak percaya ini... Tapi... Ini nyata! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan menemuiku! Apa dia ingin meminta maaf dan memintaku kemba- Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Ciel pasti hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan yang pada akhirnya akan bahagia bersama Lizzie.

Ya, itu pasti.

Ah... Bodohnya aku yang mengharapkan_ happy ending_...

"Ciel! Di sini!"

Ekh!

Aku menarik lengan papa yang melambai kepada lelaki _navy blue_ itu. "Pa.. Papa! Hentikan!"

Papa... Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa dia sengaja memanggil Ciel? Padahal aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Aku takut jika aku akan menangis gara-gara melihatnya lebih dekat. Sudah cukup dengan semua yang ia lakukan. Aku tidak mau menyakiti diriku lebih jauh.

Merasa dipanggil, Ciel akhirnya menghampiri kami. Dia berjalan perlahan. Namun pasti, dia akan segera sampai di tempat kami berada. Dan benarlah. Tak sampai beberapa menit, dia telah sampai di hadapan kami.

Aku melihat wajahnya. Dia tak mengulas senyum. Wajahnya datar. Amat datar malah. Sorot matanya juga tajam. Dugaanku benar, kan, kalau dia ke sini bukan untuk meminta maaf, tetapi untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya.

Ciel merogoh saku _jacket_-nya. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia keluarkan. Mungkin 'gelang keberuntungan' pemberian Lizzie. Mungkin dia ingin memamerkannya padaku. Mungkin dia ingin membuatku marah. Akhirnya, Ciel menarik sesuatu dari saku _jacket_ berwarna hitam itu.

Eh? Tu.. Tunggu. I.. Itu... Bukan gelang! I.. Itu...

DOR! DOR!

"Arrgghhh...!"

A.. Ahh... Apa yang...

Aku yang takut, panik, dan kesakitan, langsung melihat pada kaki kananku. Hii... Aku... Melihat darah yang mengalir dari sana. Cukup banyak darah yang keluar karena dua buah peluru bersarang di dalam kakiku.

"Aku harap kau mati saat ini juga."

Seketika itu juga pandanganku langsung teralih ke sumber suara. Aku menatapnya dengan sangat tidak percaya. Aku... Tidak percaya dengan yang ia lakukan padaku. Dia... Dengan wajah datar, menembak kakiku menggunakan _handgun_? Dan... Ditambah ucapannya yang gila? Apa... Maksudnya?

Dia sudah gila!

Papa menarik kerah pakaian Ciel. "Apa... Yang kau lakukan pada putriku, hah?!"

"Hmph!" Ciel tersenyum sinis. "Memang aku sudah berbuat apa pada putrimu, hn?"

"Kurang ajar! Vincent harus tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat!"

"Sudah kubilang, memang apa yang telah kuperbuat?"

A.. Apa-apaan Ciel?

Ah... Sial... Pandanganku kabur. Aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah...

Apa aku akan mati?

.

.

.

-oOo-

Aku terbaring di pembaringan di rumah sakit London. Gara-gara insiden seminggu lalu, aku harus mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Gara-gara insiden itu, aku tidak jadi pergi ke California. Dan gara-gara insiden itu pula, hubungan papa dan mama dengan Mr. Phantomhove dan Mrs. Phantomhive berubah total. Papa dan mama tampak sangat marah walaupun kedua sahabat mereka berkali-kali meminta maaf atas nama keluarga Phantomhive.

Aku tahu. Papa dan mama pasti sangat tidak terima dengan tindakan Ciel. Sebenarnya... Begitu juga denganku. Aku jadi berpikir lebih dalam. Pasti saking bencinya, Ciel ingin membunuhku. Ciel hanya ingin bahagia bersama Lizzie tanpa ada gangguanku. Maka dari itu dia ingin membunuhku.

Tapi... Ah... Aku tidak perlu memikirkan itu lagi. Toh kami sudah bercerai beberapa hari yang lalu. Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur benci padanya. Aku tidak menyangka Ciel akan melakukan itu. Dia gila! Dan kurasa penjara cocok untuk merenungkan tindakannya untuk sekarang ini. Ya. Ciel dipenjara. Karena kasus penembakan.

Setelah pelatuk _handgun_ ditarik dan suara tembakan terdengar, semua pasang mata yang berada di _airport_ menatap kami. Mereka terkejut saat mengetahui si pelaku penembakan. Ternyata hanya seorang bocah. Tapi siapa sangka.

Kemudian beberapa _security_ berdatangan. Mereka mengamankan Ciel hingga akhirnya polisi datang dan membawanya untuk diproses lebih lanjut. Melalui persidangan dan tuntutan papa, Ciel akhirnya dipenjara untuk 12 tahun. Entah apakah itu sebuah hukuman yang pantas untuknya atau tidak.

"Leavanny, kau tidak tidur?"

Aku melihat ke ambang pintu. Senyumku merekah. "Tidak, ma. Aku tidak mengantuk."

"Ah... Ya, ada seseorang yang ingin menjengukmu.", ujar mama seraya duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat ranjangku.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa ya? Mama tidak tahu."

"Lalu dimana orangnya?"

"Membeli buah-buahan. Untukmu."

Hmm... Siapa yang ingin menjengukku? Selama aku di rumah sakit ini, yang pernah menjengukku hanyalah papa, mama, Mey Rin, Paula, dan teman-teman sekelas, kecuali Ciel. Yah... Dia memang tidak akan bisa menjengukku.

"_Excuse me_."

Seseorang membuka pelan pintu ruanganku.

"Ah... Dia datang.", ujar mama. "Masuklah."

Kupikir siapa yang akan memjengukku. Ternyata... Jauh dari pikiranku! Kalian tahu siapa? Dia adalah orang itu! Dia kakak Mey Rin, lebih tepatnya Sebastian Michaelis! Ya Tuhan... Untuk apa dia ke sini?! Apa dia akan membuat ulah?!

"Kau...!" Tanganku menudingnya. "Kenapa bisa ke sini?!"

Dia tersenyum. "Aku dengar dari Mey Rin, katanya kau dirawat di rumah sakit karena terkena tembakan. Jadi aku menjengukmu."

Mey Rin? Ah... Aku lupa kalau dia akan tahu bagaimana keadaanku dari Mey Rin ya?

"Oh... Kau kenal Mey Rin?" Mama menyela.

"Ya. Aku kakaknya."

"Padahal Mey Rin itu sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah kami, tetapi dia tak pernah cerita kalau dia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki."

"Begitu ya? Maaf jika adikku itu merepotkan."

"Tidak, tidak. Justru aku sangat bersyukur Leavanny memiliki teman seperti Mey Rin. Gadis itu baik sekali."

Hah... Kenapa mama dan orang itu malah mengobrol akrab? Tidakkah mama tahu kalau orang yang diajaknya mengobrol itu adalah orang yang ingin membunuhku tujuh tahun silam? Bodohnya aku. Tentu saja mama tidak tahu. Karena pada saat itu, ruang kamarku gelap, jadi mama tidak akan melihat wajah orang yang telah membunuh anjingku. Bahkan papa juga tidak mengetahuinya. Wajar saja mama bisa mengobrol akrab dengan orang itu.

"Jadi..." Orang itu menatapku. "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Aku berusaha menghilangkan kontak langsung dengannya. "Cu.. Cukup baik."

"Aku membawa buah-buahan. Kau ingin apel? Akan kukupaskan untukmu."

"Ti.. Tidak, terima kasih."

"Atau mungkin menghirup udara segar? Kita bisa berkeliling sebentar."

"Kakiku belum sembuh. Jadi tidak bisa berjalan."

"Bagaimana dengan kursi roda?"

U.. Uh... Kenapa orang ini jadi perhatian padaku? Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi di depan mama. Parahnya, mama hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan kami. Aku takut jika suatu saat mama akan menyukai orang itu... Err... Sebagai menantunya kelak. Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Pokoknya tidak boleh! Apa jadinya jika aku... Menikah dengan orang itu...?

-oOo-

_-Two years later-_

Cih...! Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Yang benar saja?! Sekarang aku berjalan memasuki sebuah gereja dengan tiga gadis kecil mengekor di belakangku. Kami, ehm... Aku harus mencapai altar agar dapat berdiri beriringan dengan seseorang. Uhh... Ingin sekali kuhilangkan senyuman diwajah maskulinnya itu.

Setiap kali melangkahkan kakiku, puluhan pasang mata selalu menatapku. Mereka berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk menyambut kedatanganku. Mereka adalah para jemaat yang hadir untuk menyaksikan 'upacara' ini.

Lama berjalan, entah karena waktu yang berjalan lambat atau karena gaun yang menjumabai sampai ke bawah yang menyebabkan aku harus berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya aku sampai di tempat yang yang harus kutuju. Sejenak aku melirik seseorang yang kini berada di sebelahku. Dia memakai setelan jas.

"Ehem...", gumamnya seraya memergokiku yang tengah melihatnya.

_Shit!_

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu memalingkan wajahku, menatap lurus kearah Pastor yang berdiri di hadapan kami.

Sang Pastor memulai, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat sebagai pembuka. Aku memerhatikan, walau tak terlalu fokus. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi oleh sebuah pemikiran. Bagaimana bisa, apa yang kutakutkan menjadi kenyataan? Mama bahkan papa menyukai orang itu dan memutuskan untuk menikahkan kami! Astaga...

_~Narrator's side~_

Di sebuah gereja, terlihat sekali bahwa di sana sedang dilaksanakan sebuah acara. Bukan acara sembarangan, melainkan upacara sakral. Sebagian dari kita pasti akan menyebutnya sebagai pernikahan. Semua orang tahu itu.

Sebagai mempelai wanita, Leavanny McTavish. Sebagai mempelai pria, Sebastian Michaelis. Sungguh pasangan yang ideal. Mungkin. Leavanny masih diusia belia, yaitu 19 tahun. Sedangkan calon suaminya, Sebastian, ia genap 26 tahun.

Mari kita lihat prosesi pernikahan mereka. Berlangsung dengan lancar dan khidmat. Beberapa saat lagi kedua mempelai akan segera mengucapkan janji setia. Namun... Siapa sangka, hingga pemberkatan itu tiba, semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menghindar. Semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Bahkan jika seseorang menyadarinya, mungkin waktu yang ia miliki tidak akan cukup.

Hanya tinggal menghitung detik, untuk membuat semuanya hancur berantakan.

Tak lama lagi.

Waktunya akan tiba.

DUARR!

Seketika, seluruh isi gereja hancur. Semua perkakas yang ada di gereja tersebut sudah hancur berserakan. Bahkan beberapa pondasi gereja juga hancur dibuatnya. Tidak hanya itu, seluruh orang yang berada di dalam gereja juga ikut terkena ledakannya. Banyak di antara mereka yang sekarat. Ada pula yang tewas di tempat. Sisanya mendapat luka-luka yang cukup serius.

Tak jauh dari altar yang sudah rusak, terbaring tubuh yang hampir tewas. Gaun putih yang orang itu kenakan kotor sana-sini. Entah itu terkena serpihan puing-puing ataupun darah. Sementara seorang lagi, si mempelai pria, tubuhnya terpelanting cukup jauh. Nyawanya sudah tak terselamatkan.

Ah... Biar kuperjelas apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi.

Ketika upacara pernikahan berlangsung, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa di bawah kursi para jemaat terpasang sekitar 4 bom waktu yang akan meledak beberapa waktu setelah diaktifkan. Skala ledakan bom waktu itu cukup besar untuk memporak-porandakan seisi gereja, ah... Tidak, tetapi memang setengah dari gereja dapat dihancurkan.

Siapa gerangan yang telah memasang bom waktu tersebut? Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa di gereja itu akan dilaksanakan upacara pernikahan? Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa yang ia lakukan hanya akan membuat korban berjatuhan? Atau mungkin... Si pelaku memang sudah mengetahuinya. Dan semua ini memang rencana si pelaku. Bisa jadi.

Baiklah, kita lihat kembali bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini.

Tunggu. Mereka yang terkena ledakan bom pasti tidak akan menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Khususnya bagi yang sudah tewas. Tentu saja.

Seseorang yang tengah berjalan mendekat itu adalah seorang lelaki. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pisau. Tak ada ekspresi apapun diwajahnya. Bahkan setelah melihat korban-korban yang terkena ledakan. Tak ada rasa kasihan. Jadi jangan berpikir kalau dia datang untuk menolong para korban.

Lelaki berwajah dingin itu terus berjalan, melewati tubuh para korban yang sudah tak berdaya. Dia terus berjalan dan sampai akhirnya berhenti di satu titik. Mata si lelaki menatap tajam kearah si mempelai wanita, seolah sedang melihat musuh bebuyutannya.

Si mempelai wanita sedikit bereaksi ketika menyadari kedatangan seseorang. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Leavanny, si mempelai wanita, dapat melihat siapa yang berada di dekatnya. Walau dengan pandangan samar, tetapi gadis tersebut tahu benar siapa yang telah datang.

Mata Leavanny membulat lebar. Mulutnya terbuka, namun suaranya menghilang bagai ditelan angin. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melihat wajah itu lagi setelah dua tahun berlalu. Hal ini memaksa Leavanny untuk mengingat insiden penembakan di _airport_ dulu.

"Aku kabur dari penjara hanya untuk melakukan rencanaku ini."

Leavanny dibuat takut oleh ucapan si lelaki. Bukan hanya ucapan, tetapi juga pisau dan wajah dinginnya. Terlebih setelah tahu bahwa dulu lelaki itulah yang telah membuat si gadis lumpuh untuk beberapa minggu akibat peluru yang bersarang dikaki kanannya.

Dengan rasa takut yang mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, Leavanny mulai memaksa tubuhnya yang penuh luka untuk bangkit. Namun dia tidak bisa. Dia hanya bisa terduduk. Leavanny kemudian memanfaatkannya untuk menjauh dari sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Dia beringsut mundur, sedikit demi sedikit. Sesekali dia merintih kesakitan.

Karena kondisi si lelaki yang baik-baik saja, dia dengan mudah mendekati tubuh yang tengah menjauhi dirinya. Walaupun itu hanya dengan beberapa langkah. Disiapkannya pisau yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Dia mengarahkan pisau tersebut kepada si gadis.

Leavanny makin panik dibuatnya.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku, Ciel!" Sebuah teriakan keras terlontas dari bibir Leavanny yang terluka.

Ciel, nama lelaki itu. Dia menyeringai. "Akan kupastikan kau mati saat ini juga, Leavanny."

"Tidak! Pergi! Pergi!"

Leavanny terpojok. Sebongkah puing menghalangi jalannya. Punggung rapuh si gadis menyentuh puing tersebut. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menangis dan memohon agar lelaki itu pergi. Dari hidup si gadis. Untuk selamanya.

Si lelaki berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah si gadis. Sorot mata si lelaki begitu tajam. Yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah seorang gadis yang menangis sejadi-jadinya, ditambah banyak luka yang bersarang ditubuh mungilnya. Tidak bisa tidak, hal ini membuat hati si lelaki luluh. Tapi jangan sangka dia akan melepaskan si gadis begitu saja.

"Jangan menangis.", ujar si lelaki yang kini dengan suara lembut. Tangan menghapus air mata si gadis. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis sampai seperti ini."

Leavanny terperangah mendengar ucapan si lelaki, namun ia menutupinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?! Kau... Ingin aku mati?!"

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu tidak dapat dimiliki oleh pria lain, ya, aku menginginkanmu mati."

"Eh?"

"Lebih baik kau mati daripada kau dimiliki pria lain."

"Apa... Maksudmu?"

"Masih kurang jelas ya? Baiklah, aku akan memperjelasnya. Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, jadi kupikir kau lebih baik mati daripada dimiliki oleh pria lain. Dengan begitu, kau hanya akan menjadi milikku."

Kali ini Leavanny terbelalak. "Apa... Katamu?"

"Ah... Mungkin kau salah paham tentang hubunganku dengan Lizzie. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Aku hanya mencintaimu."

"La.. Lalu... Kenapa saat itu kau... Tidak menghentikanku?"

"Karena kupikir... Aku tidak berhak melarang keputusanmu untuk menikah dengan pria lain. Namun aku sadar, bahwa aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk menghancurkan pernikahanmu."

"Tapi... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menikah pada hari ini?"

"Kabur dari penjara tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan. Jadi aku dapat memata-mataimu."

Leavanny yang mendengar itu menjadi bingung. Benarkah yang diucapkan si lelaki? Jika benar, maka mereka bisa memulai kisah mereka dari awal. Namun...

Sekali lagi Leavanny meringis kesakitan. Luka yang ada ditubuhnya terinfeksi oleh serpihan puing-puing. Lagipula... Dapatkah Leavanny bertahan lebih lama dengan banyaknya luka yang ia dapat? Sudah kubilang, bukan? Gadis tersebut hampir tewas. Dia hanya memaksakan dirinya agar tetap tersadar demi melihat sosok itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Namun pada akhirnya...

Si lelaki tersenyum. Dia melihat gadis yang ia cintai telah pergi secara perlahan. Walau kesal karena ia hanya diberi waktu yang cukup sedikit, tetapi dia senang karena dapat mengatakan apa yang ia ingin katakan sejak dulu. Setidaknya gadis itu bisa pergi dengan tenang setelah mengetahui kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Pada dasarnya, si lelaki menginginkan gadis tersebut mati bukan karena ia membencinya, melainkan mencegahnya agar si gadis tidak dapat dimiliki oleh pria lain.

Ciel, lelaki itu menggenggam pisau yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Diarahkannya mata pisau tersebut keperutnya sendiri. Perlahan namun pasti, tangan kirinya yang kosong memeluk tubuh yang telah tak bernyawa yang ada di hadapannya. Seiring dengan eratnya pelukan yang ia buat, hal itu juga membuat mata pisau tersebut makin menembus perut si lelaki. Darah segar mulai mengalir.

Si lelaki kembali tersenyum. Ditatapnya wajah manis gadis itu. Terulas senyum tipis diwajah manisnya.

"_See you soon..._"

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan si lelaki. Kalimat itu tentu saja ditujukan untuk si gadis yang telah pergi mendahului si lelaki. Dan tak lama lagi, si lelaki juga akan pergi menyusul si gadis.

-FIN-

* * *

Baiklah para readers sekalian, jika berkenan, silakan review…


End file.
